Saga Al'Jin
by Mirlina
Summary: Jedi, Sith et non utilisateurs de la Force, la famille Al'Jin, c'est un sacré bordel. Intrigues, manigances, bonnes volontés et autres se taillent la part du lion dans le jeu SWTOr estampillés Bioware. Quel sera votre parti ?
1. Chapter 1

Le Traité de Coruscant semble dépassé. Les escarmouches de la République et de l'Empire envers la faction adverse s'intensifient et la galaxie se prépare à une nouvelle guerre dévastatrice.

_**Chapitre 1 : Un nouvel espoir.**_

La femme s'avançait dans les couloirs d'un des principaux bunker de Coruscant d'une démarche solennelle. Les talons de ses bottes claquaient sur le sol marbré en produisant un rythme assez entraînant. Son masque sur les yeux l'identifiait assez aisément comme une Miralukka. Elle arriva dans une salle où un conseil de guerre se tenait. L'érudite resta en retrait et attendit, se plongeant dans la Force afin d'analyser les personnes présentes. Elle sentait la tension qui habitaient certains, la peur qui nouait l'estomac des autres... La personne qui présidait ce petit sommet était d'un calme de Jedi. Pourtant, il s'agissait d'un général de la République. ses cheveux gris et les quelques cicatrices qui bardaient son visage indiquaient son âge avancé ainsi que les batailles auxquels il avait participé.

- Maître Jedi, merci d'être venu.

Jeysà s'inclina avec respect et pénétra dans la salle.

- C'est un honneur pour moi d'être ici.

- Nous discutions des solutions à apporter au conflit qui ne cesse de prendre de l'ampleur. J'aurais à m'entretenir d'un point important avec vous après. Si cela ne vous dérange pas d'attendre ?

- Bien sûr que non. (Dit-elle dans un sourire.)

Le général reprit et la Jedi se trouva un siège et elle attendit. Près de deux heures s'écoulèrent ainsi et elle en profita pour méditer un peu tout en pensant aux derniers conseils Jedi particulièrement éprouvant. Finalement, la réunion s'acheva et les militaires ainsi que les conseillers quittèrent tous la salle, sauf le général.

- Je suis confus de vous avoir fait patienter ainsi un Maitre Jedi.

Elle secoua doucement la tête avec amusement.

- Ce n'est rien Général Berwin. Je comprends tout à fait les dangers actuels. Puis-je connaître la raison qui vous a amené à faire appel au conseil Jedi ?

L'intéressé se racla la gorge et éteignit la lumière de la salle. Il active une console, et après une série de bip, une holo image s'activa au centre de la salle. Elle montrait une forêt luxuriante ainsi qu'un contingent de la République qui reculait sans arrêt sous un feu nourri.

h- Il s'agit d'un holo enregistrement provenant d'Aldérande.

Jeysà utilisa les courant de Force pour avoir un aperçu, bien que bref, de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les choses n'étaient pas aussi claire qu'avec de vraies yeux, mais elle ne connaissait rien d'autre. Elle remarqua les forces ennemis qui s'avançaient vers celle de la République, massacrant les soldats. Deux Sith étaient parmi les impériaux. L'un deux avait son sabre activé et s'amusait à renvoyer les tirs avec une joie malsaine. L'autre jetait des coups d'oeils alentours de manière suspecte. Soudain, le second Sith active son sabre laser et tua son compagnon d'un coup de biais précis. Il envoya ensuite son arme derrière lui et lui fit faire un arc de cercle, massacrant cinq soldats impériaux avant d'en étrangler un sixième. Des éclairs jaillirent de ses doigts et pulvérisèrent deux droïdes. Il rangea son arme et rebroussa chemin.

- Cet enregistrement nous a été remit par les survivants de l'attaque. Il provenait d'un des droïde républicains détruit. Fort heureusement, son système d'enregistrement et sa caméra n'avaient pas souffert.

- Ce Sith est étrange Général. Pourquoi a t-il massacré ses alliés sans pour autant achevé ses ennemis ?

- Nous n'en savons rien. Mais en revanche, nous savons que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un ou plusieurs Sith aident indirectement la République. Il s'agissait probablement là d'une des façon les plus directe. Loin de nous l'idée de faire des alliances à la légère. Cependant, si certains de nos ennemis sont en train de s'entre-déchirer, il pourrait s'avérer utile de parlementer avec ce Seigneur Sith. Il en connaît certainement beaucoup sur l'Empire et ses forces.

La Miralukka écouta avec attention et opina doucement.

- Son aide pourrait effectivement nous être précieuse. Le soucis est que nous ne connaissons pas ses objectifs. Peut-être n'était-ce là qu'une occasion d'éliminer un rival ? Une escouade de la République en déroute n'avait peut-être pas grand intérêt pour lui. De plus, s'allier à un Seigneur Sith est très risqué. La tromperie, la fourberie sont les armes du coté obscur. Même si nous arrivions à le trouver et à nous accorder sur un point, notre pacte ne soit que désavantageux pour nous d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Pensez-vous qu'il nous faille oublier ce point qui pourrait être crucial pour la suite ?

La Jedi réfléchit. elle ne savait qu'en penser. De plus, la décision ne pouvait lui revenir totalement. Elle devait en informer le conseil. Elle soupira. Ce Sith devait avoir un but, c'est certain. Mais lequel ?...

- Je ne peux prendre de décision seule. Il me faut en infor...

Un petit bip l'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase. Le Général Berwin fit la moue et activa son comlink.

- Que ce passe t-il ?

- Général, nous avons reçu un holo message que nous venons de décrypter. Il s'agit du Seigneur Sith dont vous avez parlé aux Jedis.

- Comment ? Que veut-il ?!

- Je vous le transmet sur votre ordinateur Général.

- Bien.

Berwin coupa son comlink et s'excusa auprès du Maître Jedi. Il s'approcha de la console et tapota dessus pour récupérer et lancer le fichier. L'image au centre de la salle vacilla et afficha un Seigneur Sith assez grand. Celui-ci scrutait de ses yeux jaunes un point invisible et il émanait de lui une impression de puissance fort désagréable.

- Mes salutations, membres de la République. J'espère que ce message vous trouvera rapidement. Il est difficile de vous contacter étant donné le manque de liberté du glorieux Empire. mais j'en oublie mes bonnes manières. Je me présente : Sornal, Seigneur Sith. Je suis certain que la République ne sera pas passé à coté de mes quelques aides qui se sont avérées parfois fort précieuse n'est-ce pas. Si je vous contacte aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'aimerais vous proposer une alliance. Je suis certain que vous serez très intéressé par ce que j'ai à vous proposer.

Berwin appuya sur le bouton pause et se tourna vers la Jedi.

- Finalement, c'est lui qui vient vers nous. A votre avis Jedi ?

Elle secoua doucement la tête.

- C'est encore plus dangereux. Il voudra imposer ses conditions. Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

Le Général opina et réactive la lecture.

- Cela dit, je n'accepterais qu'une seule personne. Je veux rencontrer Keltal. Et pas un autre. Lui saura pourquoi. Je l'attendrai sur Taris. Les cordonnées sont comprises dans une autre partie du message, ainsi que la date. Lui, et personne d'autre. Sornal, terminé.

L'image se brouilla avant de disparaître, laissant la salle dans le noir. Le Général ralluma la lumière et attendit.

- ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, mais je vais en parler au conseil.

- Avez-vous la moindre idée de qui est ce Keltal ?

- Pas la moindre. quoi qu'il me semble avoir déjà vu ce nom là quelque part. Si vous le permettez, je vais prendre congé et retourner sur Tython afin d'informer le conseil Jedi des derniers événements.

- Je vous en prie. (Dit-il en la raccompagnant vers la sortie.) Et surtout, tenez-moi au courant. Parlez au sergent Sisper en partant, il vous transmettra une copie de l'holo-message.

Elle opina et sortit.

Jeyà se tenait penché sur un balcon du temple Jedi. Les Maîtres, dont elle, s'étaient retirés pour réfléchir à la suite à donner au message du Seigneur Sith. De son coté, elle ne savait que faire. Elle soupira au moment où la porte derrière elle s'ouvrait dans un bref sifflement.

- Si je te dérange, je peux repasse plus tard.

Jeysà secoua doucement la tête et sourit.

- Mais non. Entre je te prie.

Mirlina, une ombre Jedi aux talents redoutable, s'avança et se posa aux cotés de son amie.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que le conseil va décider ?

- Je ne sais pas... Si tu étais plus à l'écoute, tu siégerais toi même au conseil.

La jeune femme balaya la réplique d'un mouvement de la main.

- Trop de réflexion, trop peu d'action, ce n'est pas pour moi. Quelle affaire est-ce pour te préoccuper autant ?

Jeysà réfléchit au meilleur moyen de présenter les choses et elle décida de tout expliquer à son amie. Mirlina l'écouta avec attention et sembla réagir en entendant les noms du Sith et du Jedi.

- Je vois...

- Sais-tu quelque chose à ce sujet ?

- Les autres membres du conseil n'ont rien dit ?

Jeysà fit la moue.

- Ils ont réagit un peu comme toi en entendant les deux noms. Je suppose donc qu'ils ont été des membres de l'ordre, sans plus. Peut-être pour éviter que cette information ne vienne chambouler la décision de certains.

Mirlina s'humecta les lèvres.

- Keltal est un ancien chevalier Jedi qui a quitté l'ordre Jedi. (Sa voix se fit hésitante et elle marqua une pause. elle se racla la gorge et reprit.) C'est tout ce que je sais sur lui. Et Sornal... N'est autre que son frère.

Jeysà sentait bien que son amie ne lui disait pas tout, mais elle avait apprit à ne pas la brusquer. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle lui donnerait une version plus complète de l'histoire. Son comlink bipa une fois, signe que le conseil allait reprendre.

- Je te tiendrais au courant.

Les deux Miralukka s'inclinèrent pour se saluer et sortirent. Jeysà rejoignit le conseil, laissant Mirlina seule.

Le conseil Jedi prit la décision d'envoyer Keltal au rendez-vous... Du moins d'essayer. Le Jedi vivait en exclut sur Balmora et avait coupé toutes liaisons avec la civilisation galactique ainsi que la République et l'ordre Jedi. Certain l'appelaient le déchu. L'histoire du Jedi semblait très sombre. Une jeune padawan devait accompagner Jeysà afin de prévenir tout danger, mais également d'apprendre au padawan les vertus de la diplomatie. Car Keltal ne voulait plus entendre parler des Jedis. Il avait quitté l'ordre en claquant la porte, et Jeysà allait devoir faire preuve de beaucoup de talent en diplomatie pour lui faire changer d'avis. Elle monta à bord de son vaisseau, le défenseur, et laissa la padawan découvrir l'intérieur. Son droïde de service l'apostropha dès ses premiers pas.

- Bonjour Maîtresse. J'ai changé la peinture dans vos appartements. Même couleur, mais ça sent le frais ! J'en ai d'ailleurs profité pour changer les oreillers. J'ai reprogrammé l'ordinateur du vaisseau pour qu'il diffuse à heures régulières un parfum. Vous reconnaissez ? C'est du nectar d'Aldérande. Et je voulais aussi vous dire que...

Jeysà désactiva le droïde. Qu'il pouvait être énervant ! Parfois, elle rêvait de le jeter dans le local à ordure et de le laisser dériver dans l'espace. Elle murmura les principes du code Jedi et fit la paix en elle avant de rejoindre le poste de pilotage. Elle tapota sur quelques commandes et entra les coordonnées de Balmorra. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, se forçant au calme. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cette mission. Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle fit décoller son appareil et laissa l'hyperpropulseur chauffer. La padawan arriva dans le cokpit, visiblement excitée.

- J'ai hâte de voir ce que ce vaisseau à dans le ventre.

Jeysà lui accorda un sourire et attendit quelques secondes pour placer le vaisseau sur la bonne trajectoire. Un petit bip l'informa que le saut était près. Elle abaissa le levier et laissa son vaisseau filer dans l'hyper-espace.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : L'Empire contre-attaque.**_

Jeysà émergea brutalement de son rêve au son régulier et agressif de la console, indiquant la sortie imminente de l'hyper-espace. Elle maugréa et se redressa pour se préparer à l'arrivée. Le défenseur reprit place dans l'espace normal et ses senseurs hurlèrent. Un destroyer impérial se trouvait juste devant elle. Jeysà éteignit immédiatement tous les systèmes, ne laissant que les moteurs au niveau le plus bas en espérant que les ennemis ne la repèrent pas. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence de mort qui parurent durer une éternité. La padawan arriva dans le cokpit, inquiète.

- Que se passe t-il ? Oh m...

De minuscules points noirs s'échappèrent du destroyer et se dirigèrent vers le défenseur.

- Chasseurs Maître !

Jeysà opina et réactiva tous les systèmes.

- Au poste de tir, prépare-toi.

L'érudite se plongea pleinement dans la Force jusqu'à voir toutes les lignes reliant les choses. Elle regarda Balmora un peu plus loin, puis le destroyer ainsi que les chasseurs qui s'approchaient. Elle ressentit les émotions qui habitaient les pilotes et toucha leurs esprits dans une formulation simple : Il n'y a rien.

Les chasseurs stoppèrent immédiatement leur course et tournèrent les uns autour des autres, cherchant leur cible.

- Comment avez-vous fait ça ?

De la sueur perlait sur le font de Jeysà tandis qu'elle maintenait l'illusion sur l'esprit de ces ennemis. La padawan le comprit visiblement car elle enclencha les réacteurs et elles prirent la poudre d'escampette. Balmora grossissait au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'en approchaient. Jeysà poussa un gémissement de douleur et faillit tomber de son siège. L'illusion venait de se dissiper, elle était à bout de souffle.

- Il faut entrer dans l'atmosphère. Nous pourrons nous cacher.

La padawan opina et manoeuvra comme elle put le vaisseau dont elle ne connaissait pas les commandes. Au bout d'une minute, Jeysà reprit le pilotage en main. Les chasseurs les avaient à nouveau prise en chasse et se rapprochaient de façon inquiétante. Jeysà lança son vaisseau à pleine puissance selon une ligne droite en pénétrant dans l'atmosphère. Quand les chasseurs ennemis furent trop proche, l'érudite fit piquer du nez à son appareil, évitant ainsi deux missiles. Elle tourna, remonta et se plaça derrière l'un des chasseurs.

- Missile !

La padawan activa les protocoles des missiles et le premier chasseur explosa, envoyant des morceaux de plastacier dans toutes les directions. Ses compagnons se remirent en formation, mais les Jedis eurent le temps d'en tuer deux de plus. Malheureusement, les rescapés étaient plus prudent que leurs prédécesseurs et aucune fenêtre de tir n'arriva. Pire encore, ils manœuvrèrent pour repasser derrière le défenseur. Jeysà rechercha un endroit où s'abriter tout en évitant une décharge de laser. Le défenseur trembla quand d'autres tirs le frôlèrent ou touchèrent ses boucliers.

- Maître, on ne tiendra pas longtemps !

- Je sais ! (Répondit-elle d'un ton agacé.)

Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose... Une montagne apparut dans son champs de vision, coupée en deux. Le trou était assez étroit, mais la Force était avec elle. Elle lança son appareil et le fit pivoter au dernier moment afin de passer entre les deux montagnes. Trois chasseurs s'écrasèrent en tentant de l'imiter. Il n'en restait plus que deux.

- Accroche-toi, ça va secouer.

Le vaisseau fut prit de nouvelles secousses dû au tir ennemi et une alarme résonna.

- Nous n'avons plus de bouclier.

Jeysà fit monter le défenseur en piqué, suivie de ses ennemis. Soudain, elle stoppa ses propulseurs. Les chasseurs ne s'en rendirent pas compte assez vite et la dépassèrent. Elle les réactiva immédiatement et tira. Le premier fut détruit, mais le second esquiva les tirs. Elle le poursuivit durant près d'une minute sans jamais parvenir à le toucher.

- Cible verrouillée.

La voix de la padawan la tira de sa concentration.

- Alors feu !

Les missiles s'échappèrent de leur tubes et filèrent vers le chasseur qui malgré toutes ses tentatives ne put tous les éviter. Il explosa dans un concert de lumière. Jeysà poussa un soupir de soulagement et rechercha une zone libre pour atterrir. Elle devait se dépêcher. Nul doute que d'autres appareils étaient en route. Une plaine collait une forêt à quelques lieux et elle en prit la direction, se posant à l'orée des bois. Elle éteignit tous les systèmes et prit enfin le temps de se reposer et de souffler.

- On ne s'ennuie jamais avec vous, n'est-ce pas ?

L'érudite gratifia la jeune femme d'un sourire.

- Tu t'es admirablement bien débrouillée, et surtout, tu as su faire preuve de sang-froid. Je t'en félicite.

- Merci.

Elles restèrent là un long moment afin d'être sûre de ne pas avoir été repérée. Tout était calme dehors et les scanners n'indiquaient aucun danger. Le destroyer devait avoir fuit de crainte que la République ne le localise. Jeysà ouvrit la passerelle et elles sortirent.

- Et maintenant ?

- Sois silencieuse.

Jeysà s'agenouilla et fit corps avec la vie sur la planète. Elle laissa la Force s'écouler en elle comme un fleuve et fouilla à la recherche d'un bouleversement, quelque part. Elle sentit la padawan juste à coté d'elle, ainsi que les conflits qui brouillaient la Force sur la planète. Et une autre présence, plus ténue. Elle se trouvait à de nombreux kilomètres à l' un speeder, le trajet ne prendrait qu'une à deux heures, mais à pied...

Elle se redressa.

- Nous devons rejoindre la ville la plus proche pour nous procurer des speeders.

- Je vous suis, Maître.

Elles firent route vers le nord.

L'amiral Kith, un Chiss, regarda Balmorra qui s'éloignait de son vaisseau, devenant de plus en plus petite. Non, en réalité, c'était lui qui s'éloignait. Le vaisseau Jedi avait réussi à atteindre la planète et il n'avait plus de nouvelles de l'escouade lancée à sa poursuite. Ce qui n'était guère étonnant. Que pouvait faire quelques pilotes, même doué, contre un utilisateur de la Force ? Le destroyer s'arrêta à quelque milliers de kilomètres de la planète et attendit en régime bas. Kith voulait savoir pourquoi un vaisseau Jedi venait sur Balmorra via des vecteurs d'approche l'amenant à l'exact opposé de sa station orbitale. Quelque chose l'amenait sur la planète et il ne voulait pas que la République le sache... Kith se retourna et appela son officier.

- Je veux une navette prête à intercepter le Jedi.

- Mais Amiral, une navette ne pourra rien faire face à...

Le Chiss leva la main d'un geste impérieux pour ordonner le silence.

- Je veux une balise sur ce vaisseau. Je veux savoir où il se rend. Exécution.

L'officier s'inclina et alla transmettre les ordres. Kith se retourna vers la baie vitrée et admira la planète au loin. Quoi que vienne faire le Jedi, il le saurait. Les manipulateurs de la Force étaient dangereux et leurs missions secrètes s'avéraient souvent décisives dans les conflits. Et il ne doutait pas de la récompense pour avoir réussi à se débarrasser d'un Jedi et avoir fait échoué sa mission. Enfin on le reconnaîtrait pleinement en tant qu'Amiral. Le fait qu'il soit alien l'avait toujours desservie et c'était avec une énorme surprise qu'il avait reçu ses galons et était devenu Amiral. Désormais, il devait s'en montrer digne.

Mal installés sur leurs speeders, les deux Jedis foncèrent au milieu des plaines et chemins montagneux de Balmora. Elles avaient du payer une somme assez énorme pour des appareils aussi peu récent. Ils étaient rouillés, n'allaient pas vraiment vite et les sièges étaient en piteux état. Mais l'important étaient qu'ils les mènent à bon port. La Guerre avait fait flambé les prix de manière significative.

Elles arrivèrent devant un paysage montagneux après environ quatre heures. Le corps courbaturé, Jeysà sonda les environs pour localiser sa cible. La Force tourbillonnait aux alentours et lui donna la migraine. Il était tout proche. Elle s'avança, suivie de la padawan. Une grotte creusait la montagne et un petit vent s'en échappait, porteur d'espoir et de pouvoir pour Jeysà. L'odeur d'un feu lui parvint et elle sut qu'elle était sur la bonne piste. La grotte était habitée. Elle s'engouffra dedans et marcha d'un pas rapide et ferme. Le couloir déboucha sur une zone à l'air libre. L'intérieur de la montagne était creux et assez grand. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà et on voyait les étoiles. Un lieu parfait pour vivre en ermite. Elles continuèrent d'avancer. Elles découvrirent une tente pratiquement collée à la paroi rocheuse opposée à la caverne. Un feu brûlait juste devant. Un homme revêtu d'une bure sombre couvrant une bonne partie de son visage sortit de la tente et tisonna le feu. Les deux femmes le regardèrent en silence et attendirent.

L'ermite installa tranquillement deux fourches autour du feu. Il vérifia la solidité et paru satisfait. S'il avait remarqué la présence des Jedis, il fit semblant de rien. Sa main fouilla dans son dos et il sortit une broche de sa tente. Elle perçait un large morceau de viande. L'homme la considéra un moment, grogna dans sa barbe, et rajouta deux autres petits morceaux avant de poser la broche sur les fourches. Puis, il déposa une marmite remplie d'un liquide plus épais que de l'eau sur le feu.

- Et bien, vous comptez rester plantées là encore longtemps, Jedis ?

La remarque surprit les intéressées qui se retrouvèrent gênée. Elles se dandinèrent légèrement avant de s'approcher. Jeysà se posta devant son interlocuteur et demeura droite.

- Maître Kelt...

L'homme leva la main pour l'interrompre. Via la Force, elle sentit le mouvement accompagné d'un élan de colère, mais également d'une pointe d'amertume qui disparut bien vite.

- Je ne suis plus membre de l'ordre. En renonçant à cette vie, j'ai également renoncé aux titres. Il se redressa et sortit deux tabouret de manufacture très simple qu'il posa autour du feu.

- Vous partagerez bien mon repas.

Jeysà hésita un long moment, puisant dans la Force afin de comprendre l'ermite. Mais celui-ci maîtrisait toujours bien la Force et se fermait à son inspection. Elle finit par opiner et prit place, suivie de sa padawan qui ne cessait de dévisager leur hôte. L'érudite lança une petite pique de Force sur la jeune femme pour l'inciter à arrêter ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire Keltal.

Ce dernier faisait lentement tourner la broche à un moment, touillait la soupe à un autre. Le silence s'installa, seulement perturbé par le crépitement du feu, ou le bruits des insectes et des oiseaux au loin. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'ermite sembla considérer le repas prêt.

- Zut, j'ai oublié les assiettes.

Alors qu'il se retournait pour aller les chercher, la voix de la padawan le retint.

- Je m'en occupe.

Elle en appela à la Force et fit venir la vaisselle jusqu'à elle sous le regard réprobateur de l'érudite.

- Kira ! (La réprimanda t-elle.)

Keltal regarda la jeune padawan qui était mal à l'aise avec amusement. Elle lui rappelait lui il y a quelques années.

- Ce n'est rien. Il faut bien que jeunesse se fasse.

- Je ne suis pas si jeune que ça ! (Se plaignit l'intéressée.)

Keltal ne lui répondit que d'un sourire et servit la soupe. Il donna une assiette aux Jedis et commença à manger. Au bout d'une minute, il reposa son repas et regarda l'érudite.

- Alors, que me veut la République ?

La question prit Jeysà au dépourvu. Elle tenta de faire le tri dans ses pensées pour formuler la chose au mieux.

- Un Seigneur Sith a prit contact avec nous. Et la République désire que vous le rencontriez.

Il éclata de rire.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Vous voudriez que moi, je fasse le diplomate envers un Seigneur Sith ? (Ses yeux brillèrent d'une haine farouche.) Vous savez pourquoi j'ai quitté l'ordre Jedi ? Non ! Les Sith, je les tue, je ne fais pas ami-ami avec. Vous pouvez repartir.

La tension était palpable autour du feu. Kira ne savait plus où se mettre et considéra qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste silencieuse. Jeysà s'humecta les lèvres et reprit d'un ton calme.

- Le Seigneur Sith vous demande expressément. Il s'agit de...

- Je ne veux pas le savoir. La République m'a tourné le dos il y a bien longtemps, j'ai fais de même. Point.

Jeysà se redressa et un calme intense s'échappa d'elle. Keltal sentit sa colère s'apaiser et il se laissa faire. Il devait admettre que la Jedi maîtrisait bien l'apaisement des émotions.

- Sachez que je ne serais pas là si ce n'était pas important. Le traité de Coruscant est en train de tomber dans les méandres de l'oubli. La guerre étend à nouveau son ombre meurtrière sur la République ainsi que sur toute la galaxie. Et nous avons besoin de votre aide afin de changer le cours des choses.

L'ermite poussa un long et profond soupir.

- Vous maniez les mots de façon agréable Maître Jedi. Mais je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire dans tout ça.

L'érudite se racla la gorge.

- Le Seigneur Sith est votre frère. Sornal.

Keltal se figea et écarquilla les yeux Sa main droite trembla légèrement.

- Vous mentez...

Elle secoua doucement la tête.

- Je suis désolée. Mais c'est la vérité.

Il se redressa, bouillonnant de colère.

- Non, c'est impossible !

- Je l'ai vu, j'ai entendu l'holo-message ! C'est lui ! Vous avez les mêmes traits, le même nez marqué, la même bouche, la même carrure... C'est votre jumeau, je le sais !

- Mon frère est mort ! Dans mes bras !

Jeysà resta muette. La révélation que venait de lui faire Keltal changeait tout. S'agissait-il d'un homme ayant subit une chirurgie esthétique profonde pour ressembler à l'ancien Jedi ? Mais dans ce cas là, pourquoi ? Quelle était l'intérêt ? S'agissait-il d'une simple vengeance ? Non, il y avait autre chose, elle en était sûre.

- Il y a forcément une explication.

Elle posa une main sur le bras de son interlocuteur, s'attendant à ce qu'il la repousse. Au contraire, il se laissa faire et la regarda.

- Racontez-moi ce qu'il c'est passé...

Keltal poussa un long et profond soupir d'un air mélancolique. Manifestement, il était chamboulé. Il hésita un long moment avant de se rasseoir. Il joignit les mains et les porta à son menton qu'il tapota doucement tout en ordonnant ses souvenirs.

- C'était peu après le traité de Coruscant...

" Keltal faisait les cent pas dans l'antichambre d'un membre du Sénat sur Ord Mantell. Le bruit qui rythmait ses pas ressemblait à un compte à rebours particulièrement angoissant.

- Keltal, veux-tu bien stopper ? Tu me donnes la migraine à force.

L'intéressé maugréa mais s'arrêta.

- J'en ai assez ! Ce traité est une idiotie ! Pendant qu'on pense à la cette trêve, l'Empire gagne en puissance.

- Je te signale que la République n'a plus la force de combattre.

- Foutaises ! Si c'était vraiment le cas, l'Empire nous aurait écrasé.

Keltal tapota du pied, visiblement à bout de nerf.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ?

Les jumeaux tournèrent la tête vers la porte du sénateur au même moment. Keltal se tourna vers son frère et celui-ci se redressa subitement.

- Tu l'as senti toi aussi ?

Ils se précipitèrent dans le bureau du sénateur pour le trouver étalé de tout son long sur le sol, les yeux exorbités, mort. Devant eux se tenait un homme dont le visage était dissimulé par un masque.

- Deux Jedis ? J'ai de la chance.

Il dégaina son sabre laser qui s'anima d'une lame écarlate.

- Je croyais que nous étions en trêve. Que viens faire un Sith sur Ord Mantell ? (Déclara Keltal tout en partant sur sa droite, prenant son sabre en main.)

Sornal plongea au coeur de la Force et regarda son ennemi à travers elle.

- Que ressens-tu Sornal ?

- C'est... Difficile... Je sens la duperie et la traîtrise... (Il regarda le corps au sol et tout devint clair pour lui. Il reprit d'une voix sûre.) Je pense qu'il projette de remplacer le sénateur par l'un de ses agents.

Le Sith ricana.

- Intéressant les pouvoir de votre frère. Malheureusement, aucun de vous ne sortira d'ici.

Keltal activa son arme d'un bleu profond, imité par Sornal, dont la lame était jaune.

- Savez-vous pourquoi deux Jedis presque maîtres sont envoyés en mission ensemble ?

Le Sith pulvérisa le bureau avec la Force et éjecta les morceaux un peu plus loin pour créer de la place.

- Car les Jedis sont faibles. (Répliqua t-il d'un ton sarcastique.)

Keltal soupira avec amusement et se mit en garde.

- Montrons-lui !

Ils chargèrent tous les deux. Keltal frappa sur la droite en biais et Sornal sur la gauche à l'horizontal. Leur ennemi para les deux coups au dernier moment et recula d'un pas en grognant. Ils continuèrent à attaquer de concert. Chacune de leurs attaques étaient coordonnées et se complétaient parfaitement. Rapidement, leur ennemi se retrouva acculé. Le Seigneur Sith avait de plus en plus de mal à leur tenir tête et Keltal devina rapidement que le combat au sabre n'était pas fort. Ils repoussèrent le Sith contre un mur et se remirent en garde.

- Je comprends mieux... Vous êtes des jumeaux dans toutes vos actions... Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses !

Sornal ricana en réponse.

- Tu étais déjà à fond.

Et il chargea sans attendre son frère. Le seigneur Sith eut un rictus sadique sous son masque. Il concentra le pouvoir du coté obscur et le déchargea en une violente poussée mêlée à des éclairs violets. Sornal fut repoussé en arrière avec force et heurta le mur opposé. Il s'affaissa mollement, le corps encore parcourut d'éclair et Keltal sentit son essence qui fuyait. Il poussa un cri et retourna au combat, frappant son adversaire avec rage et détermination. Les lames se rencontrèrent dans une gerbe d'étincelle. Chacun des combattants fit pression sur son arme pour remporter l'échange. La colère brouillait les sens du chevalier Jedi. Il se rappela les préceptes du code Jedi et perdit l'équilibre un court instant en sentant sa colère le déserter. L'arme du Sith appuya sur la sienne et frôla sa joue gauche, marquant un sillon qui lui arracha un grognement.

Sornal se releva, affaiblit et se précipita à la rescousse de son frère. Il contra le Sith et bloqua son attaque mentale grâce à la Force avant d'abattre sa lame. Mais son ennemi avait vu clair dans son jeu, il pivota, laissant l'attaque du Jedi le déséquilibrer. Il lui donna un violent coup dans l'estomac avant de le frapper d'une myriade d'éclair rageur. Sornal se retrouva tétanisé et poussa un hurlement. Son corps quitta le sol et ses forces le quittèrent rapidement. La puissance du seigneur Sith dans les arts obscurs étaient impressionnante. Il s'agissait sans nul doute d'un sorcier. Keltal envoya son sabre sur le sorcier qui le contra à la dernière seconde. Le Jedi fit un bond et rappela son arme dans sa main avant de frapper, tranchant son ennemi en deux. Le chevalier reprit son souffle et se tourna vers son frère avec fierté, pour constater qu'il était étendu sur le sol, les yeux fermés. Keltal ne perçut aucun battement de coeur. Il se précipita sur lui, affolé.

- Sornal ! Non non non ...

Il en appela à la Force et la concentra dans ses mains avant de la relâcher dans le corps de son frère. Mais le coeur ne reprit pas ses battements. Il poussa un cri et recommença, encore et encore et encore.

- Respire !

Un bip indiquant l'arrivée d'une communication résonna et un homme apparut de l'holo récepteur sur le bureau, miraculeusement intact. Keltal n'en tint pas compte, poursuivant ses efforts désespérés.

- Alors Seigneur Parvi... Oh. Bien... (Il marqua une pause.) Ce n'est que partie remise Jedi.

Keltal lui jeta un regard noir et vit son sourire sardonique au moment où l'image disparaissait. Les portes du bureau s'ouvrirent à la volée et les forces de sécurités de la République pénétrèrent dans la pièce suivi du padawan de Keltal. Le jeune Syo regarda son maître avec appréhension et désespoir. Les larmes roulaient sur les joues du chevalier. Il ne considéra aucunement les personnes dans la salle et poursuivit ses tentatives pour ramener son frère à la vie. Les soldats mirent quelques secondes à comprendre la situation et se tournèrent vers le padawan.

- Que tout le monde quitte cette pièce en attendant l'arrivée d'une équipe spécialisée ! Et aidez moi à sortir mon maître d'ici !

Les soldats s'exécutèrent. Ils tirèrent le Jedi qui se défendit légèrement avant de se laisser faire, en proie à un chagrin immense. Une partie de lui venait de mourir ce jour là."

Keltal s'affala sur le lit, dans les quartiers qui lui étaient attribués à bord du vaisseau Jedi et tenta de refouler les émotions diverses qui le frappait. Le souvenir de la mort de Sornal était éprouvant et toujours aussi difficile à vivre. Il n'avait pas agi comme un Jedi, mais son frère avait été avec lui depuis toujours, faisant partie de lui. Il ne considérait pas que sa réaction ait été si anormale que ça. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

- Entrez... (Marmonna t-il.)

Kira pénétra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle. L'ancien chevalier la regarda et chercha le nom qu'avait utilisé l'érudite.

- Votre nom est Kira n'est-ce pas ?

Elle rougit légèrement.

- Je me prénomme Kirasari. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Kira.

Keltal se redressa et la dévisagea.

- Je vous appellerai Sari. Si cela vous convient.

Elle opina, légèrement troublée.

- Que puis-je pour vous Kira ?

Elle balbutia légèrement avant de réussir à former une phrase compréhensible ce que Keltal trouva particulièrement mignon.

- J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il c'est passé suite à... la mort de votre frère...

Keltal prit une profonde inspiration et l'invita à s'asseoir.

- J'ai été engagé par la République pour mettre fin à la tentative d'infiltration du Sénat. Mes missions m'ont emmené sur les différents mondes du noyau. Mais j'ai également fais des recherche sur le sith qui avait contacté mon ennemi. Il s'agissait d'un certain Dark Largred. J'ai traqué et tué tous ses disciples... Puis lui.

- Pour venger votre frère ?

- Pour protéger la République ! (Dit-il en haussant le ton.)

Sari se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Keltal baissa les yeux et secoua doucement la tête.

- Il ne s'agissait pas de vengeance, mais de justice.

Elle opina.

- Et après ?

- L'Empire a menacé la République en me pointant du doigt. Afin de se protéger, la République m'a désavoué publiquement. Ils ont dit que je n'ai jamais agit à un seul moment sous leurs ordres, que j'étais à mon compte. Comme un vulgaire contrebandier. (Il cracha la dernière phrase avec un certain mépris.) Le conseil Jedi a fait pression pour me rapatrier sur Tython. La République semblait prête à me livrer aux Siths... Et les Jedis ont voulu me faire passer dans une sorte de conseil disciplinaire. Ils étaient d'accord avec la décision de la République de me désavouer. J'ai alors quitté l'ordre en laissant tout derrière moi. Mon titre de Maître, acquit pour mes bons services en traquant les infiltrés, mon statut, mon vaisseau... Toute ma vie.

Sari le dévisagea avec tristesse. Mais elle le comprenait, en partie. Elle ne sentait pas le coté obscur en lui, seulement une profonde mélancolie et un sentiment d'abandon.

- Pourquoi avoir choisit de nous suivre ?

Son regard sombre la glaça.

- Terminer ce que j'ai commencé. Si c'est bien Sornal, alors je dois le savoir et tout faire pour le sauver. Et si c'est un imposteur...

Sa phrase resta en suspend, mais il n'avait pas besoin de la finir. Elle déglutit et acquiesça.

- Je vais vous laisser.

Elle sortit de la pièce après un regard en arrière, laissant l'ancien Jedi seul.

Sornal se redressa dans son siège et regarda l'heure sur son holo-horloge. Encore près de cinq heures avant le rendez-vous... Il ferma les yeux et repensa au jour de sa renaissance.

" Keltal était traîné hors de la pièce. Les portes furent refermés et le silence s'installa durant de longues secondes. Les yeux de Sornal bougèrent sous ses paupières et une convulsion agita son corps. Et soudain, une bouffée d'air entra par son nez et sa bouche et investit son corps au moment où son coeur repartait avec force. Il inspira fortement et bruyamment en regardant autour de lui, apeuré. Il se redressa maladroitement, frigorifié, le sang peinant à circuler dans ses veines. Une voix au fond de lui hurlait sa rage et sa haine à l'encontre des Jedis. Il sentit la présence d'un Sith, ou d'une partie du moins et cela le terrifia. Il se rendit compte que des moments de son passé lui échappait. Il s'agenouilla et fit une transe. Il ne savait pas très bien d'où lui venait cette connaissance, mais il s'en fichait. Sornal fit le calme en lui et palpa l'autre présence au fond de lui. Il la reconnu comme étant son ennemi, celui qui lui avait porté le coup fatal. Une vague de colère, de rage et de haine s'empara de lui. Il canalisa la Force pour attraper l'intrus et l'extirper de force. La créature poussa des hurlements et se débattit mais son pouvoir était sans équivalent avec celui du Jedi sous cette forme. Sornal se défit de cette partie de ténèbres, mais avant cela, il y goûta, la but et s'en délecta. La puissance latente qu'il ressentit le fit frémir. Elle l'appelait et titillait ses sens. Il réalisa alors que sa connaissance de la Force, peu importe d'où elle venait n'était que partielle. Il voulait plus. Sornal se redressa et ouvrit une fenêtre d'une poussée de Force. Son frère attendait de l'autre coté. Il se souvenait de lui... Son coeur se serra. Leur lien avait été brisé. Lui qui avait été si fort... Il bondit hors de la pièce et s'enfuit sans un bruit."

Sornal prit une profonde inspiration. Aujourd'hui, il allait finir cette boucle et enfin retrouver son frère. Il sourit. Bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : Le Retour du Jedi.**_

L'amiral Kith était dans ses appartements, consultant le réseau de nouvelles Holo-Net, juste au cas où. Ses yeux étaient exercés, lui permettant de consulter deux écrans en même temps. Un bref bip résonna, indiquant que quelqu'un attendait à la porte. Il appuya sur un bouton, ordonnant ainsi le coulissement des portes et aperçut son officier de bord qui pénétrait dans les appartements d'une démarche solennelle.

- Amiral, la mission de la navette est un succès. La balise a bien été placée et vient d'émettre. Le vaisseau Jedi est sortit de l'hyper-espace et se trouve désormais dans le système de Taris.

Kith plissa les yeux et se laissa aller dans son fauteuil. Maintenant, le Jedi partait sur une planète revendiquée par l'Empire... Il en était sûr, quelque chose clochait !

- Combien de temps pour nous rendre là bas ?

L'officier calcula rapidement dans sa tête.

- Environ trois heures, je pense.

L'amiral se mordit la lèvre. Cette nouvelle ne lui donna pas matière à se réjouir. Il devait partir immédiatement pour avoir une chance d'attraper sa proie !

- Alors arrêtez toutes nos opérations. Dites aux navettes de rester au sol. Et calculez le saut pour Taris. Départ immédiat.

L'officier écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais Monsieur, nous avons l'ordre de ravitailler les troupes sur Balmora et d'évacuer les blessés ! Pourquoi ne pas contacter la flotte impériale et les laisser s'occuper de ce Jedi ?

Le regard noir de l'amiral coupa court aux interrogations et aux contestations de l'officier qui se mit à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Exécution ! (Marmonna Kith entre ses dents.)

- A vos ordres !

L'officier salua et s'inclina avant de sortir d'un pas rapide, laissant Kith seul. L'amiral se releva et tapota sur son écran, accédant ainsi aux caméras de surveillance du pont. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de voir son officier arriver. Ce dernier transmit des ordres que Kith supputa être les siens, au personnel technique. Certains s'activèrent sur leurs consoles, d'autres parlèrent dans leur micro, s'adressant probablement aux pilotes des navettes. Moins de cinq minute après, une légère secousse, quasiment indétectable annonça le passage en hyper-espace. Kith se réinstalla dans son fauteuil, un large sourire aux lèvres, satisfait.

Keltal se redressa. Sa longue méditation l'avait laissé légèrement chancelant. Il avait perdu l'habitude de communier ainsi avec la Force, mais il avait besoin de ce contact, de la sentir près de lui, en lui afin de le soutenir et de le préparer à l'épreuve qui l'attendait. Il n'y avait quasiment plus aucun doute pour lui, Sornal était bien là, et bien vivant. L'énergie de son frère faisait vibrer la Force et lui donna quelques frissons. Il ne cessait de s'interroger sur le pourquoi d'une telle rencontre. Pourquoi Sornal l'avait-il expressément demander ? Keltal n'avait jamais été un bon diplomate, préférant la force des armes, et en l'occurrence du sabre laser, à la maîtrise des mots qui pouvaient s'avérer parfois plus tranchant encore que l'arme d'un Jedi. La politique était une science particulièrement complexe, mais surtout vraiment ennuyeuse, longue et n'aboutissant que rarement à quelque chose de satisfaisant. Il secoua doucement la tête pour se libérer de ces questionnements qui n'étaient qu'un poids, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur le moment présent. Il prit le sac en toile qu'il avait amené et le vida sur son lit. Il y avait divers vêtements ainsi qu'un petit coffret. Keltal choisit une simple tunique, ample mais souple et légère à porter, d'un brun clair. Il ajouta par dessus une bure d'un bleu marine semblable à une nuit sans étoile, en tissu renforcés par des fils métalliques. Il finit de s'habiller d'une manière tout aussi classique, avec une tenue ressemblant fortement à celle d'un Jedi. Mais, n'ayant connu que l'ordre quasiment toute sa vie, cela n'était pas si étonnant. Seules les couleurs pouvaient légèrement différer. L'ancien Jedi attrapa ensuite le coffret qu'il ouvrit avec délicatesse et une certaine appréhension. A l'intérieur, reposait un simple sabre laser, posé tel un objet précieux sur un tapis de soie. Il prit l'arme et la soupesa un long moment, se rappelant son poids familier, la sensation de la poignée dans sa main avant de l'accrocher à sa ceinture.

Keltal sentit la présence de Sari avant que celle-ci ne frappe à la porte.

- Le rendez-vous est pour bientôt. (Dit-elle d'une voix étouffée à travers l'épaisse couche de duracier.)

Il acquiesça même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir et rangea les affaires éparpillés sur le lit rapidement avant de rejoindre les deux Jedis dans le cockpit.

- Alors, où dois-je le rencontrer ?

Sari tapota sur un écran et la carte de la galaxie se brouilla une seconde. Les détails grossirent et les planètes défilèrent avant que Taris n'apparaisse. Le programme zooma sur la planète et montra des ruines donnant l'impression de montagnes tant la végétation avait reprit ses droits. Un point jaune lumineux brilla au centre de cette zone visiblement à découvert.

- C'est là. (Déclara l'érudite d'une voix monocorde.)

Keltal détailla l'endroit, tout en sachant que ce n'était qu'une vague reproduction. Ses yeux quittèrent l'image holographique pour regarder à l'extérieur du vaisseau. Les ruines de bâtiments s'élevaient devant eux, à quelques kilomètres à peine.

- Nous ne voulons prendre aucun risque. Nous décollerons et resterons en vol stationnaire un peu plus loin.

L'ex Jedi se contenta d'opiner en silence.

- N'oubliez pas pourquoi vous êtes ici Keltal. Nous voulons trouver une issue diplomatique. Une alliance pourrait être fortement profitable à la République. Mais n'acceptez pas n'importe quoi.

Keltal répondit en étouffant un rire.

- Vous connaissez bien mal mon frère ma chère. Si je le connais aussi bien que je le crois, il n'est pas là pour négocier... S'il voulait quitter l'Empire et rejoindre la République, il l'aurait fait... Non, il veut autre chose...

Sans attendre la réaction de ses compagnons, l'homme se dirigea vers la passerelle. Jeysà partit à sa suite.

- Attendez, que voulez-vous dire ?

Il lui fit face avec un soupir.

- Pourquoi voudrait-il que moi je fasse le diplomate alors que je n'ai jamais été doué pour ça ? Je n'ai ni le talent, ni la patience et le fait que je sois son frère n'est pas une raison suffisante. Une chose m'échappe, tout comme elle vous échappe. Je ne sais pas ce que veut Sornal, mais s'il voulait aider la République, il avait deux choix. Soit il la rejoignait, délaissant l'Empire, vivre dangereusement ne lui faisant pas peur. Soit il restait fidèle à l'Empire et faisait capoter ses plans de l'intérieur. Au lieu de cela, il demande à me voir pour une prétendue négociation sur une possible alliance ? Non, il veut quelque chose d'autre. Mais cette rencontre a forcément un intérêt pour lui... Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas faire d'étincelle et aider la République même si je ne lui dois rien.

Elle demeura silencieuse et se contenta de faire un bref mouvement de tête, indiquant qu'elle comprenait. Keltal releva les yeux et aperçut Sari qui le regardait, l'inquiétude dénaturant son visage. Il lui adressa un signe qui se voulait rassurant ainsi qu'un petit sourire avant de sortir.

Sornal s'avança d'une démarche lente et calculée au milieu d'un paysage en ruine. La nature avait légèrement reprit ses droits sur les bâtiments écroulés, les recouvrant d'une mousse verte. De l'herbe avait poussé ici et là ainsi que de menus arbres. Des bouts de roche et de terre s'entremêlaient avec le durabêton , ne permettant plus de distinguer réellement ce qui fut l'oeuvre de l'homme de celle de la nature. Un paysage qui convenait parfaitement à la rencontre se dit Sornal. Un endroit ravagé pour un lien détruit, un passé en lambeaux, deux hommes dont la vie fut pavée de souffrance et de mort. Keltal était tout proche maintenant. Malgré la distance, Sornal pouvait presque entendre le rythme régulier de ses bottes claquant sur le sol au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait du lieu de rendez-vous. Le Sith ressentit une légère excitation et fit le vide en lui pour se forcer au calme.

Keltal ne jeta pas un regard en arrière, même quand le vaisseau décolla. Il sentit l'esprit des Jedis qui entraient en contact avec le sien afin de lui témoigner leur soutien. Il leur en fut reconnaissant et prit une longue inspiration en passant parmi les débris. La première impression qu'il eut fut celle d'une cuvette. Certaines ruines s'élevaient assez haut et entouraient le lieu du rendez-vous. Pour autant, l'endroit était assez grand pour accueillir une corvette. Le sol était irrégulier et ci ou là se dressaient de petites ruines. Les yeux de Keltal balayèrent la zone rapidement avant de se poser sur une silhouette face à lui. Il couvrit la distance le séparant du Sith et s'arrêta à quelque mètres. Bien qu'il savait déjà à quoi s'en tenir, se retrouver face à son jumeau le troubla. Des veines saillaient un peu partout sur son visage, indiquant la corruption du coté obscur. Ses yeux étaient d'un jaune froid et dur et semblaient enfoncé dans leurs orbites. Pour autant, il restait assez séduisant. Comme s'il ne faisait que survoler la corruption. Mais la chose qui attira le plus son regard était l'étrange tatouage qui marquait le coté droit du visage de son frère. Une espèce de demi cercle qui entourait son oeil, percé d'un trait grossier et irrégulier faisant vaguement penser à une lame qui partait du front pour terminer sous le menton en passant par son oeil.

- Bienvenue mon frère. (Il s'inclina brièvement.) Heureux de te revoir.

Keltal ne dit mot et continua de dévisager l'homme face à lui. Au bout d'un long moment qui sembla durer une éternité pour Sornal, son jumeau leva la main et montra le tatouage.

- Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

Sornal fit la moue. Il fallait que son frère gâche tout...

- Une marque d'allégeance. J'ai du faire des... concessions. Mais son pouvoir n'a jamais réussit à me retenir (Dit-il dans un ricanement.) Et depuis, celui qui me l'avait posé est mort.

Keltal déglutit en silence.

- Comment ?

Le Sith inclina la tête sur le coté, comme un animal qui regarderait une proie ou une curiosité.

- Comment quoi ?

Keltal passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres et remarqua qu'il avait la gorge sèche.

- Comment es-tu revenu à la vie ? (Demanda t-il d'une voix rauque.)

- Ah, ça... C'est un mélange de différentes choses... Je me souviens de tes cris, de ta voix qui me demandait de respirer... De la sensation de quitter mon corps... Puis, la Force m'a enveloppé dans un tourbillon d'énergie et j'ai compris que c'était toi qui l'émettait en tentant de l'insuffler dans mon corps. Cela m'a retenu... Une autre présence c'est liée à la mienne. Ma volonté, ta volonté et la sienne m'ont arraché aux portes de la mort... (Il poussa un soupir et regarda le sol en secouant la tête.) Je n'ai pas très bien compris. A un moment, tout à cessé, je me suis retrouvé seul dans le noir... La Force a tremblé autour de moi et une vague de douleur s'est emparée de moi. Et j'ai compris que c'était mon corps qui revenait à la vie... (Il leva les épaules dans un signe de fatalité.) Quoi qu'il ce soit passé, je sais qu'une partie de toi est en moi, bien plus qu'avant. Tes manipulations de la Force ont laissé une profonde empreinte au fond de mon âme... Et ramené le Sith dans mon corps en même temps.

Keltal regarda son frère avec une pointe d'horreur mais ne dit rien, attendant la suite.

- Grâce à lui, j'ai entrevue mes propres faiblesses, mais également un pouvoir plus grand... J'ai donc rejoint l'académie des Siths sur Korriban. Et voilà ce que je suis devenu.

- Tu n'es donc pas mon frère. (Cracha Keltal.)

- Oh que si. (Répondit Sornal avec amusement.) Le Seigneur Sith n'est plus là. Dès que je n'en ai plus eu besoin, je m'en suis débarrassé.

Keltal réfléchit à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Les secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il n'ose poser la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

Sornal fit claquer sa langue.

- La guerre est en train de reprendre. La galaxie sera à feu et à sang dans peu de temps. J'ai toujours de l'estime pour toi mon frère. J'aimerais simplement que tu me rejoignes.

L'ancien Jedi écarquilla les yeux, incrédule.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère ? Tu as fais tout ça pour ça ? Pour que je te rejoignes du coté obscur ?

- Tu as toujours été trop fort pour ça. J'ai suivi de loin tes exploits, je t'ai vu arrêter les plans de l'Empire sur de nombreux mondes en apportant victoire à la République. Mais j'ai également vu ta face obscure, celle qui a pourchassé les Siths, le maître et les apprentis, qui les a massacrés sans état d'âme. Sais-tu qu'à un moment, certains ont pensé à te corrompre ? Ou à te faire disparaître ? Mais tu es mon frère. Je n'aurais pas permis qu'on te change ou qu'on te fasse du mal. Si tu avais du basculé, tu l'aurais fais depuis longtemps. Alors je me suis assuré de ta protection, tout comme tu me protégeais avant. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas pensé que tu t'exilerais de toi même.

Un frisson glacé secoua l'ancien chevalier qui dévisageait son frère en comprenant lentement les choses. Les différentes pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place. C'était une source anonyme qui l'avait pointé du doigt et avait menacé la République. Au début, Keltal avait pensé qu'il ne s'agissait que de politique et de position territoriale. On l'avait calomnié, rajoutant à ses actions des mensonges ou en grossissant les faits. Il écarquilla les yeux en réalisant la vérité.

- C'était toi ? C'est toi qui m'a discrédité au près de la République ?!

Le Sith émit un ricanement qui pouvait passer pour un acquiescement.

- Pourquoi ?!

Le chevalier tremblait de rage.

- Je pensais m'être expliqué mon frère. Pour te protéger. Mais également pour te libérer et briser tes chaînes, celle qui te retenaient et t'empêchaient de voir la vérité. Tu creusais ta propre tombe. Alors j'aimerais un peu plus de reconnaissance !

Sornal hurla cette dernière phrase qui résonna en écho un long moment.

- Qu'espérais-tu ? Que je vienne à ta rencontre alors que j'ignorais que tu étais en vie ? Que je me mette à haïr la République ? A renier tout ce en quoi j'ai jamais cru, comme tu l'as fais ?

Le Sith poussa un soupir et posa deux doigts autour de l'arête de son nez un instant.

- Tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez, cela a toujours été ton problème, Keltal.

L'intéressé le regarda avec une pointe de dégoût.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu à moi ? Tu n'as aucune intention de quitter l'Empire. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça. Je suppose que rejoindre la République ne fait pas non plus partie de tes projets.

- Que tu es naïf. Pourquoi suis-je venu à toi ? J'ai abordé les deux cotés de la Force, la lumière et l'obscurité. Et tu sais ce que j'y ai découvert ? Qu'aucun des deux camps n'avait de réelle compréhension de la Force, de la véritable signification de son existence, de l'origine de son pouvoir. Tel Revan, je dois m'émanciper des préceptes moralisateur des Jedis et des mensonges des Siths. Malheureusement, quitter l'Empire n'est pas si aisé. Je souhaite la victoire de la République, pour autant il est hors de question que je retourne dans son giron. Au sein de l'Empire, je l'aide à ma convenance, selon mon bon plaisir. J'avais deux objectifs en venant ici. Le premier était de t'inviter à me suivre, mais pas dans l'Empire. Non. Une fois que tout cette guerre sera terminée, que je serais libre. Le second est de donner un espoir à la République, qu'ils ne me voient pas en ennemi, tout au plus en associé de circonstance.

Keltal plissa les yeux et commença à tourner autour de son frère. Celui-ci l'imita. Ils se tournèrent autour, s'affrontant du regard.

- Je crois que je dirais plutôt à la République de se méfier de toi. Quand à ce qui est de te rejoindre...

L'ancien Jedi laissa sa phrase en suspend.

- Tu es navrant. (Répondit le Sith dans un soupir.)

- Quel est ton but ? Régner sur la galaxie après la disparition de l'Empire ou de la République ? Faire vivre à la galaxie une nouvelle guerre en sortant à peine de l'ancienne ?

- Régner sur la galaxie ? ( Il fit un simple geste dédaigneux.) Je ne désire rien d'aussi puéril. A quoi me servirait de créer mon Empire, ma monarchie, ou je ne sais quoi ? Attendre que l'on exécute mes ordres jusqu'au moment où les complots visant à me tuer verront le jour ? Régner sur des incapables inférieures ne fait pas partie de mes projets. La seule chose qui m'intéresse, c'est le pouvoir. Et d'ailleurs, le Sith d'Ord Mantell m'a apprit une chose très appréciable.

Un sourire froid se dessina sur le visage de Sornal, un sourire qui figea le sang de Keltal durant une seconde.

- Q-que veux-tu dire ? (Demande t-il d'une voix plus tremblante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.)

Le sourire de Sornal s'élargit.

- Quand je tue un utilisateur de la Force, je sais prélever une partie de son pouvoir. Tout comme j'ai prélevé une partie du Sith, je peux absorber une partie d'eux. Bien sûr, c'est dérisoire, et ça ne fonctionne pas à chaque fois. Une parcelle si petite qu'elle ne suffit pas à augmenter mon pouvoir personnel... Directement. Mais en accumulant, je sens mon pouvoir, ma maîtrise de la Force grandir ! (Il marqua une pause.) Rejoint-moi, Keltal, et ensemble, nous parcourons un chemin que nul autre n'a jamais exploré. Nous apprendrons la vérité sur l'existence de la Force, la vraie clé du pouvoir !

Keltal secoua doucement la tête d'un air désolé et dégaina son arme qu'il activa dans un vrombissement bleu. Le toucher de l'arme lui redonna confiance. Il se sentit aussitôt plus à l'aise.

- Tu es conscient que je ne te laisserais pas repartir d'ici n'est-ce pas ?

Sornal soupira et dégaina à son tour. Son arme était finement ciselé mais d'une apparence simple. Une lame d'un rouge incandescent s'éleva quand il pressa le bouton du sabre. Il salua son frère.

- Autrefois, tu étais le meilleur bretteur. Je ne pouvais passer ta merveilleuse défense. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis le maître, Keltal. Je vais te faire plier genou et tu me rejoindras, que tu le veuilles ou non.

L'ex Jedi fit jouer son arme devant lui, se réhabituant à manipuler la lame qui fut autrefois une extension de son bras.

- ça je ne crois...

Sornal leva la main et projeta la Force vers son jumeau en une puissante poussée qui le fit décoller de sol. Keltal se ramassa lourdement quelques mètres plus loin en poussant un grognement étouffé. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et se redressa. Le mouvement de Sornal avait été si rapide qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Même dans la Force, il n'avait rien sentit avant d'être touché. Etait-il hors course ? Il grimaça. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse faire. Le chevalier se remit en garde sous le regard amusé du Sith.

- Tu es vraiment rouillé. Je vais te rappeler comment on mène un duel au sabre.

Et sans crier gare, il bondit et attaqua à la verticale. Keltal avait le choix entre contrer ou l'éviter. Il préféra la seconde solution et fit une roulade pour se mettre hors de portée. La lame de Sornal s'enfonça profondément dans le sol sans effort. Il la retira et contra l'attaque de son frère d'un mouvement souple. Il le repoussa et retourna au contact. Sa lame frappa par au dessus, puis sur le coté, par en dessous, en biais, à la verticale, à l'horizontal dans des mouvements précis et fluide. Mais Keltal contrait toutes les attaques. Maladroit au début, il se ressaisit vite et commença même à passer à l'offensive à son tour. Les lames se rencontraient dans un concert d'étincelles et de décharge énergétique. Keltal frappa à la verticale. Le coup fut facilement contré par un Sornal amusé. Son jumeau lui rendit son sourire en repoussant le sabre adverse avant de venir lui écrasé son coude directeur sur son nez. Le Sith poussa un grognement et recula en titubant, une main sur son visage. Du sang coulait entre ses doigts et tombait au sol au compte goutte. Il regarda le liquide rouge avec dégoût et cracha.

- Pas mal.

- Tu te préoccupes trop de ta propre attaque sans tenir compte de la mienne. Tu es resté braqué sur mon ancien système défensif de parade. Et ça te coûte cher.

- L'heure n'est pas venue pour un cours !

Sornal hurla cette phrase tout en retournant au contact. Les forces étaient équilibrés. Les jumeaux étaient tel deux danseurs, exécutant une chorégraphie minutée et parfaite. Leurs lames dansaient et se mélangeaient, passant du rouge au bleu et inversement. Plus rien n'existait en dehors d'eux. Keltal concentra la Force dans son arme et fit un large mouvement afin de l'envoyer contre son jumeau. Mais ce dernier avait anticipé l'attaque et avait reculé. Il concentra lui aussi la Force mais la rejeta sous la forme d'un cri sonique. Les attaques se rencontrèrent à mi chemin et se repoussèrent dans une explosion assourdissante qui souleva un nuage de poussière. Les deux frères en profitèrent pour reprendre leurs attaques. C'était un festival d'enchaînements, de parades et d'esquives. Ils se tournaient autour, frappant sans cesse, observant l'adversaire, cherchant la faille dans la technique de combat ennemie. Keltal fit un bond en arrière et s'essuya son front couvert de sueur. Il profita du répit pour reprendre son souffle, imité par Sornal.

Soudain, Sornal se mit à courir vers lui. Keltal se mit en garde, mais au dernier moment, le Sith lui bondit par dessus. Keltal tenta de le frapper dans les airs et le rata. Il poussa un juron et donna un coup de pied dans son dos. Le grognement lui indiqua qu'il avait fait mouche. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir son frère l'attaquer, cherchant visiblement à le décapiter. Le chevalier se laissa tomber et s'appuya sur les mains pour faire un croche-pied à son frère. Sornal sauta pour éviter le coup et Keltal en profita pour le repousser avec la Force. L'ex Jedi bondit sur ses pieds et fonça sur son jumeau. Alors que celui-ci se relevait, il envoya son sabre laser sur lui, le guidant avec la Force. Le Sith roula sur le coté en poussant un juron. Il se remit debout et chargea. Keltal rappela son arme dans sa main. Elle y retourna au dernier moment et il para le coup en hauteur de son frère de justesse. Ils se regardèrent avec rage mais également respect et reculèrent tous les deux, haletant.

- Tu as fais de gros progrès, Sornal.

L'autre opina.

- Toi aussi, mon frère... Et tu as récupéré vite...

Le chevalier inclina légèrement la tête sur le coté, troublé par une preuve de respect aussi sincère.

Le comlik de Sornal émit un petit bip. Il grogna et marmonna quelques mots au micro.

- Je suis occupé !

- Un vaisseau impérial vient de sortir de l'hyper-espace, Excellence. Et il se rapproche de nous.

- Quoi ?! Préparez-vous à venir me chercher.

Keltal dévisagea son frère. Il y avait une ombre au tableau. Cela étant dit, lui aussi devait mettre les voiles avant que l'Empire ne rapplique.

Sornal s'inclina et désactiva son arme qui s'éteignit dans un sifflement.

- Dommage, mais il nous faut remettre notre petit duel à une autre fois.

Keltal secoua la tête.

- Je ne crois pas.

Le Sith ricana.

- Tu es assoiffé de sang. Mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.

Keltal ne dit rien et frappa. La lame de Sornal s'activa dans un bourdonnement et para l'arme ennemi. Sornal fronça le nez de colère et détailla rapidement la posture de son frère. Il ne se tenait pas comme d'habitude... Il attrapa la main de Keltal et repoussa leurs deux armes sur le coté avant de donner un coup de genou dans l'estomac de Keltal. Le chevalier se plia en deux et cracha, les yeux écarquillés de douleur. Profitant de l'ouverture, Sornal attaqua. Sa lame se dirigea vers l'épaule de son jumeau. Celui-ci se mit en position d'interception, comme le guerrier l'avait prévu. Il ramena subitement sa lame et d'un petit mouvement circulaire, découpa le sommet du sabre laser bleu. La lame disparut et l'arme crépita. Keltal regarda son arme, sa compagne durant tant d'année, avec incrédulité.

Sornal concentra la Force dans ses mains et repoussa violemment son jumeau contre un bâtiment en ruine. Le chevalier hurla de douleur, plaqué contre le durabéton. Un bruit de moteur attira l'attention de Sornal.

- Je crois que mon carrosse est là ! (Hurla t-il pour couvrir le bruit des propulseurs. Puis, il poursuivit d'une voix plus basse.) J'espère que tu survivras...

Et il referma le poing. Les restes du bâtiment explosèrent et s'effondrèrent autour de l'ex Jedi, l'emprisonnant.

Sornal fit un salut de la tête avec ironie et s'éloigna.

Keltal secoua doucement la tête et toussa. La poussière s'infiltrait dans sa bouche et dans son nez et lui irritait la gorge. Il avait été très imprudent. Son frère avait réussit à le surpasser. Il grimaça et tenta de bouger son bras gauche. Une violente douleur lui traversa l'épaule. Il hurla et sentit du sang couler le long de sa tunique et la coller à sa peau. Il en appela à la Force et cette dernière tourbillonna autour de lui, lui prêtant son assistance. Il la concentra dans tout son corps avant de la rejeter violemment. Sa prison implosa et il tomba à genou, haletant. Sa bure avait été arraché par les débris. Il s'en défit et regarda devant lui. De la poussière masquait la majorité du champ de bataille, mais il aperçut la silhouette de son frère, regardant en l'air. Des bourrasques de vent créèrent de mini tornade de poussière. Keltal suivit le regard de son jumeau pour apercevoir le fameux carrosse. Un vaisseau de type Fureur. Il ne devait pas le laisser s'enfuir. Il oublia sa douleur et se redressa pour rejoindre Sornal. Il avançait d'un pas faible et grimaça.

- Sornal !

L'intéressé l'entendit malgré le bruit des propulseurs. Il se retourna vers Keltal, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres.

- Tu as changé d'avis finalement ? (Demanda t-il sur un ton légèrement mielleux.)

Keltal fit non de la tête et leva la main. Une toute petite poussée de Force toucha le Fureur et le fit légèrement trembler. Keltal était dégoûté par sa propre faiblesse.

- Tu veux encore te battre ? Sans sabre laser ? Tu n'es pas en état !

Le chevalier fit un pas en avant et se mit en garde. Du moins, c'était ce que supposait Sornal. Son frère avait triste allure. Il semblait à peine tenir debout. Le Sith soupira, dégaina son arme, et l'activa. Il suffisait d'un peu de bluff et Keltal reculerait. Il en était persuadé. Les deux frères avancèrent l'un vers l'autre. Sornal prit son arme à deux mains et la leva avant de frapper à la vertical. Son allonge n'était pas suffisante pour toucher son frère, mais elle le ferait très certainement reculer !

Le Sith écarquilla les yeux en voyant son frère tendre le bras, comme pour parer la lame incandescente. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête ? Et bien soit, il perdrait son bras !

Keltal était confiant. La Force lui disait ce qu'il devait faire. Il leva son bras sans peur. Le sabre de son jumeau frappa. Mais au lieu de trancher les chairs, il s'arrêta à moins d'un centimètre de la peau de l'ancien Jedi. La Force formait comme un bouclier dans l'espace les séparant et retenait la lame énergétique.

Sornal croyait halluciner. C'était impossible ! Il appuya un peu plus sur son arme mais elle ne bougea pas. Il grogna et foudroya son jumeau du regard.

Les poils du bras de Keltal étaient brûlés depuis de longues secondes et sa peau commençait à se déshydrater et à peler. Keltal sentit ses jambes faiblirent. Et soudain, elles fléchirent. Il tomba à genou et son bras commença à devenir très lourd. Un sourire triomphant apparut sur le visage de Sornal qui appuya d'autant plus fort sur son sabre.

- C'est fini Keltal ! Abandonne et tu conserveras ton bras !

Mais l'ancien Jedi ne l'entendait pas. Il ne sentait que les courants de la Force et sa présence qui s'insinuait en lui et lui murmurait la façon de remporter ce combat. Il la canalisa dans sa main libre, sans tenir compte de la fatigue qui s'emparait de lui, qui lui donnait des sueurs froides et menaçait de le faire chavirer. Il attendit patiemment, son visage crispé par la douleur. Sa main tremblait de contenir tant de puissance. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Maintenant ! Il frappa, son poing passant sous la garde de son jumeau. Il libéra l'énergie dans une poussée explosive qui propulsa le Sith de nombreux mètres en arrière. Sornal laissa tomber son arme sous le choc. Il fit de nombreux roulés boulés, et des morceaux de son armure parsemèrent le chemin entre lui et Keltal. Le chevalier s'écroula, à bout de souffle. Il peinait à relever la tête et regardait son frère à travers un voile opaque. Il savait qu'il allait s'évanouir sous peu.

Sornal se mit à genou et manqua hurler de douleur, les dents serrés. Son armure était brisée au point d'impact et la douleur venait par vague qui menaçait de l'emporter. Sa vision était légèrement troublée. Il secoua la tête et attendit que les choses redeviennent claires avant de jeter un regard plein de haine envers son frère. Celui-ci eut un sourire sans joie avant de s'écrouler. Sornal tenta de se remettre debout et sentit une nouvelle vague de souffrance. Il avait des cotes brisés, il en était certains... Il grimaça et une voix l'interpella.

- Sautez Maître ! Vite !

Son apprenti ! Elle ne devait pas le voir faible. Il fronça le nez et prit sur lui pour se relever. Il bondit et s'accrocha aux pistons de la rampe.

- Décolle !

Le vaisseau s'éleva et l'apprenti du Sith l'aida à rentrer dans le vaisseau. La passerelle se referma derrière eux et les pensées de Sornal se tournèrent vers son frère.

_Tu es fort, mon frère... Je t'accorde cette victoire. Nous nous reverrons bientôt, et je saurais te ramener à la raison..._

Il se laissa conduire dans l'aile médicale.

Jeysà laissa le vaisseau en vol stationnaire au dessus du lieu de rendez-vous.

- Kira, va le chercher, vite !

Elle devait avouer qu'elle était impressionnée. L'ancien Jedi venait de briller comme un soleil au milieu de la Force. Son pouvoir la laissait curieuse. Elle attendit le signal de la padawan avant de décoller. Au bout de quelques minutes, celle-ci apparut dans le couloir et lui confirma qu'elle était prête. L'érudite propulsa le vaisseau à toute allure. Elle calcula les vecteurs pour le saut en hyper espace et se hâte de quitter le champ de gravité de Taris. Au loin, le destroyer impérial leur fit feu dessus. Elle engagea les manoeuvres d'évasion et fit quelques tonneaux en attendant le bip libérateur. Les secondes s'écoulèrent dans une tension palpable. Le vaisseau tournait et changeait sans cesse de direction pour éviter le plus de laser possible. Chaque fois qu'un tir le touchait, de violentes secousses le secouait de toute part et les alarmes hurlaient. Kira la rejoignit dans le cockpit.

- Nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps !

L'érudite acquiesça d'une manière sans équivoque qui signifiait : Je le sais, tais-toi si tu n'as rien à dire de plus intéressant !

La console se mit à hurler. Le son, qui pouvait parfois être particulièrement agaçant fut pour Jeysà la plus belle des musiques. Elle abaissa le levier de l'hyper espace. Devant elle, les étoiles se mirent à s'étirer et à fuir, formant une étrange toile avant de disparaître pour laisser la place à une espèce de tunnel. Elles quittèrent l'orbite de Taris et passèrent en hyper espace.

Keltal se réveilla quelques jours plus tard. Kira arriva peu de temps après son réveil et lui sourit.

- Vous êtes enfin réveillés ! Et pile le bon jour.

Le regard de l'ancien chevalier en disait long. Il ne comprenait pas du tout de quoi il était question.

- Maître Jeysà est déjà devant le conseil, à exposer les choses. Si vous vous dépêchez, ils vous écouteront aussi.

- Je... De quoi ?

Il se redressa lentement, le corps endolori et se demanda combien de temps il avait dormit, comment il avait atterit dans le vaisseau et où était Sornal. Beaucoup de questions, et aucune réponse. Il maugréa et remarqua qu'il était vêtu d'un simple caleçon.

- Sari, si tu veux bien me laisser, que je puisse m'habiller...

La padawan rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et acquiesça, confuse. Elle sortit immédiatement, laissant l'homme seul.

Keltal prit les affaires qui étaient étalées devant lui et s'habilla. Une tenue de Jedi. ça lui rappelait des souvenirs. Des bons et des moins bon... Il soupira et une fois en tenue, sortit de ses quartiers.

- ça vous va bien. (Dit Sari d'un ton légèrement moqueur.)

Il haussa les épaules sans relever la blague. Sari lui tendit un sabre laser finement ciselé.

- Je suppose que c'est le vôtre. Je l'ai récupéré sur Taris, il était à quelques pas de vous.

Keltal attrapa l'arme sans vraiment y penser et l'activa. Une lame rouge apparut dans un sifflement typique aux armes Jedis.

- C'est l'arme de Sornal...

Il la désactiva et l'accrocha à sa ceinture. Il la conserverait...

- En route. (Dit-il pour couper court à la discussion.)

Jeysà se tenait droite au milieu du conseil Jedi. Elle n'avait plus eu l'habitude de se tenir à cette place là, mais elle trouvait cela plus pratique afin d'exposer les choses. Pourtant, son estomac était noué, et la seule chose qu'elle désirait, c'était reprendre sa place qui l'attendait.

- Donc, tout cela n'a servit à rien ?

Satele Shan, grande Maîtresse du conseil Jedi, dévisagea Jeysà, attendant une réponse.

- Je ne dirais pas ça. ça nous a apprit des choses. Grâce aux capteurs du défenseur, nous avons pu suivre la majorité de la discussion entre les deux frères. Si Sornal espère réellement se libérer de l'Empire, on peut penser qu'il n'est pas le seul. De plus, bien que ses intentions soient obscures, nous savons qu'il souhaite la victoire de la République. Nous pouvons donc affirmer qu'il nous a déjà aidé à de nombreuses reprises.

Satele opina doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que le Général Berwin a dit à ce sujet ?

- Qu'il espérait pouvoir exploiter les dissensions chez l'ennemi. Et que le fait qu'un destroyer impérial ai fait fuir le Sith était de bonne augure.

La grande Maîtresse acquiesça à nouveau.

- Il n'est pas étonnant que les Siths se battent entre eux. Que l'Empire le fasse est déjà plus étrange. Mais toute opportunité est bonne à prendre. (Elle marqua une pause.) Et concernant Keltal ?

L'érudite prit le temps de la réflexion. Le chevalier l'avait impressionnée, mais le fond de la question était : Pouvait-on compter sur lui ? Elle décida que oui. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'on ne lui reprochait pas réellement ses actes, mais qu'il devait respecter les règles. Cela dit, la guerre était sur le point de reprendre et son aide serait fortement appréciée. Après tout, ils avaient besoin de tout les Jedis disponibles.

- Je pense que son exil lui a permit de comprendre certaines des raisons de la colère de la République à son égard. Sa maîtrise de la Force est grande. Si c'est possible, je pense qu'il devrait nous rejoindre.

- Ce sera à lui d'en décider. (Satele ferma les yeux une seconde.) D'ailleurs, il est là. Vous pouvez retourner à votre place Maître Jeysà. Merci.

L'érudite se cala dans son siège et retint un soupir de soulagement au moment où les portes du conseil s'ouvraient. Keltal pénétra dans la salle, suivi par la padawan Kirasari. Il s'inclina respectueusement, mais semblait pressé d'en finir.

- Maîtres.

- Bonjour Keltal. Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir en ces lieux.

Il regarda autour de lui ainsi qu'au plafond en hochant lentement la tête.

- ça n'a pas changé du tout.

Quelques Maîtres indiquèrent via leur regards ou quelques petits bruits leur mécontentement face à tant d'effronterie, mais cela en resta là.

- Le Maître Jeysà Ohlen nous a fait part de ce qu'il c'est passé. Voulez-vous nous dire quelque chose à ce sujet ?

Keltal haussa les épaules.

- Votre lanterne a besoin d'être éclairée ?

- Nous aimerions juste votre point de vue.

- J'ai affronté un Sith qui a utilisé de faux semblant pour m'attirer. Je l'ai repoussé, mais il a réussit à fuir.

Le silence retomba à la fin de la phrase, comme si certains attendaient une suite. Voyant que Keltal ne semblait pas vouloir en rajouter, Satele reprit la parole.

- Bien... Le Maître Jeysà Ohlen nous a également fait part d'autre chose. Elle pense que vous seriez prêt à revenir parmi nous. Quel est votre point de vue là dessus ?

Keltal se racla la gorge.

- Je ne pense pas que le conseil soit prêt à accepter mes façons de faire, pas plus que la République. Je ne pense pas être le genre de Jedi dont vous avez besoin. Cela dit, j'ai revisité ma position. En prenant en compte que la guerre approche, je me sens prêt à vous aider dans ce conflit.

Satele prit le temps de la réflexion et interrogea les autres Maîtres du regard.

- En temps de guerre, vos façon de faire ne sont plus si dérangeantes. La chose que nous craignons le plus est que vous chutiez du cotés obscur. Sa corruption n'est jamais restée en vous, mais cela pourrait changer. Plus les émotions sont fortes, plus le danger est présent.

Elle regarda l'ancien Jedi à travers la Force. Il y brillait, mais pas comme un serviteur du coté lumineux. Mais le coté obscur ne s'échappait pas de lui non plus. Il était puissant, mais restait neutre. C'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un Jedi gris.

- J'ai toujours combattu le coté obscur, et je le combattrais encore. Sachez que votre décision n'influera cela en rien. Mais la République ne veut certainement plus de moi de toute manière.

- Ceci n'est pas un problème. (Elle regarda ses comparses. La plupart hochèrent la tête, certains sans enthousiasmes. Tous étaient d'accord. A temps désespérés, mesures désespérés.) Le conseil Jedi vous rappele, Keltal. Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez rejoindre l'ordre Jedi. Cela dit, sachez que nous ne sommes pas prêt à tout accepter.

Keltal considéra la proposition et finit par acquiescer.

- J'accepte.

- Vous redevenez Chevalier. Il ne tient qu'à vous de récupérer votre titre de Maître.

Keltal accusa le coup sans bruit, même si la décision lui faisait mal. Cela dit, il la comprenait. La voix de Sari s'éleva et le surprit.

- Maîtres, j'aimerais être la padawan de Keltal.

L'intéressé la dévisagea bouche bée.

Maître Kiwiiks haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

- Es-tu sûre de toi Kira ?

- Oui. (Dit-il avec fermeté.)

Le conseil considéra la chose un moment et nombreux furent ceux montrant leur désaccord.

- Ce choix vous revient Maître Kiwiiks. (Déclara Satele.)

Celle-ci regarda le nouveau chevalier avec appréhension, mais finit par opiner.

- Je suis d'accord...

Jeysà eut un petit sourire. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait fait un clin d'oeils aux deux personnes face à elle. D'une certaine façon, Keltal lui faisait penser à son amie, Mirlina. Prêt à beaucoup de chose pour repousser les ténèbres, quitte à se perdre soi-même...

Quelques jours plus tard, Keltal était à bord de son vaisseau, un modèle défenseur qu'il regrettait déjà. Il n'aimait pas avoir le même vaisseau que les siens. Mais bon, au moins, c'était gratuit. Un petit bruit derrière la porte l'informa de la présence de Sari.

- Entre.

La padawan arriva d'un pas léger et se posta devant son Maître avec un sourire.

- Vous savez, je...

Keltal leva la main et lui caressa doucement le visage.

- Je sais. Mais...

Comment pouvait-il le lui dire ? Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui depuis leur première rencontre. Mais les ténèbres faisaient partie de lui, et il ne voulait pas risquer de compromettre la padawan. Pourtant, il ressentait également quelque chose pour elle...

Sari l'embrassa de façon soudaine et il répondit à ce baiser avec passion. Tant pis pour l'éthique et le code Jedi...

Sornal descendit de la passerelle du Fureur et prit le turbo-élévateurs pour rejoindre le pont du destroyer. L'amiral Kith avait fait du bruit ces derniers temps pour un problème de désertion au dessus de Balmorra et c'était à lui que l'on avait confié la tâche de découvrir de quoi il retournait. Fort heureusement, l'Empire ne savait rien de sa petite escapade et son équipage avait fait un travail formidable. Bien que ses côtes soient toujours sujettes à douleur, les os étaient en bonne voie pour se ressouder, et il pouvait se déplacer sans problème. Il devait seulement éviter les combats encore quelques jours..

Ses bottes claquèrent sur le duracier et il rejoignit d'une démarche lente, presque solennelle, mais surtout, démontrant à quel point cette tâche était indigne de lui, l'amiral Kith. Le chiss se mit au garde à vous.

- Excellence !

Il congédia les personnes autour pour parler seul à seul avec le Sith.

- Alors Amiral. Il paraît qu'on s'amuse à déserter les zones de guerre ?

L'intéressé déglutit, mais parla d'une voix claire et ferme.

- Pas du tout Excellence. J'ai surpris un transport Jedi quittant Balmorra et ai prit la décision de le poursuivre.

Sornal poussa un soupir trahissant son ennui.

- Il y a des moments où il faut savoir faire preuve d'initiative, et d'autres où il faut écouter bêtement les ordres. Manque de bol, vous avez confondu les deux.

L'amiral sentit un filet de sueur froide rouler le long de son dos, mais ne bougea pas.

- Excellence, j'ai suivi le Jedi jusqu'à Taris. Et je sais qu'il a rencontré un Seigneur Sith ! J'ai surpris le vaisseau qui s'enfuyait à notre arrivée. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de relever son identifiant.

Sa curiosité piquée au vif, Sornal écouta d'une oreille attentive jusqu'à la fin. Ainsi donc, par le plus grand des hasards, on l'avait envoyé écouter, voir punir, la personne qui l'avait surpris et avait faillit chambouler tout ses plans ? Non, ce n'était pas un hasard, c'était la Force !

- Ah oui ? Et vous n'avez attrapé ni le traître, ni le Jedi ?

Il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question. Il allait assurer ses arrières. Ce genre de choses le répugnait, car cela entachait son honneur. Mais ses plans étaient plus important.

- Euh, non, Excellence.

La voix de l'amiral trembla légèrement, indiquant qu'il avait sentit la mauvaise tournure des événements. Sornal poussa un long soupir et leva une main entrouverte, comme s'il tenait quelque chose.

- Cette faute était celle de trop.

L'amiral se mit aussitôt à suffoquer. Il porta inconsciemment et inutilement ses mains à son cou pour tenter d'arrêter ce qui était en train de le tuer. Mais ses mains ne touchèrent que le vide. Pourtant, son cou était écrasé et sa trachée totalement bouchée. Une force invisible le souleva de sol et ses pieds tremblèrent, cherchant le sol avec frénésie. Sa langue commença à gonfler. Il émit quelques gargouillis et un craquement retentit. La tête de l'amiral partit en arrière, la nuque rompu. Sornal baissa la main, relâchant son étreinte. Le corps sans vie tomba lourdement. Les yeux de l'amiral étaient exorbités.

Sornal eut un sourire sadique. Ses arrières étaient assurés. Et il venait peut-être de gagner son propre destroyer. Il regarda par la baie vitrée et laissa la joie l'envahir.

**Fin.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Opportunités.**_

Sornal avait les yeux rivés sur la baie vitrée du vaisseau, regardant le calme plat de l'espace. Bien que calme en apparence, son esprit bouillonnait. Il ne cessait de fouiller pour trouver le plan idéal, extrapolant l'ensemble des possibilités, réduisant leur nombres en imaginant de plans plus complexes les uns que les autres. Mais chacun d'entre eux comportait un risque, une variable incertaine qui pouvait à tout moment faire capoter l'ensemble. Bien sûr, il pensait toujours à la façon de convaincre ou bien forcer Keltal à le rejoindre, mais également à la manière dont il pouvait détruire l'Empire de l'intérieur. Il était très étonnant qu'un ensemble d'individu aussi peu aimable et autant porté sur l'intérêt personnel réussisse à demeurer un minimum coordonné et complet. Il fit la moue et poussa un soupir quand l'holo terminal du vaisseau se mit à sonner. Le destroyer qu'il avait réquisitionné quelques mois plus tôt était toujours sous son commandement. Officieusement bien sûr. Le conseil noir n'avait pas donné son accord pour qu'il le conserve, mais d'un autre coté, il n'avait pas remit le vaisseau à l'armée Impériale afin qu'un nouvel Amiral soit nommé. Sornal s'était assuré que les membres du conseil lui soient redevables sur certaines choses. Des personnes aussi portées sur leurs pouvoirs personnels étaient facile à manipuler. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ce genre de pensée et usa de la Force pour effectuer une pression sur le bouton qui accepta l'appel. Une image s'anima, montrant une Sith au sang pur en robe noire. Son visage était à moitié dissimulé par une capuche, mais malgré la distance, Sornal pouvait sentir la Force chez elle. Il ne lui fit pas face pour bien lui montrer son mépris pour sa présence.

- Dark Sornal. Je me présente, je suis le Seigneur Shanaràh.

Le guerrier fit un vague geste de la main pour l'inviter à poursuivre. Si elle en fut vexée, elle le dissimula bien.

- Dark Malgus a beaucoup entendu parler de vous et de vos... (Elle marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots.) Alliances assez peu reconnues dans l'Empire.

Sonrla plissa les yeux et se retourna lentement, avec flegme.

- Que me voulez-vous ? (Dit-il d'un ton froid.)

- Je suis envoyé par Dark Malgus pour vous entretenir d'un projet qui lui tient à coeur. J'aimerais vous rencontrer.

Sornal la dévisagea un moment.

- ça ne m'intéresse pas. (Finit-il par dire en se détournant.)

- Je suis persuadée du contraire. Si vous conservez le Tyrus depuis si longtemps, sachez que Dark Malgus n'y est pas étranger.

Le sang de Sornal ne fit qu'un tour.

- Et pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

Shanaràh sourit, visiblement satisfaite de l'effet produit.

- A votre avis ?

Il grimaça.

- Où ?

- Belsavis. Je vous envois les coordonnées. A 20 heures.

- Bien, à demain alors.

- Ce soir.

Sornal cracha et coupa la communication. Il enclencha l'intercom au moment où l'holo ordinateur accusait réception des coordonnées.

- Quin. Dans mes appartements, tout de suite.

L'intéressé arriva au bout de quelques minutes.

- Oui Excellence ?

- Je veux un chasseur de prime. Un qui accepte tous types de contrats, peu regardant mais qui les mènent à bien. Loyal.

Quin commença à tapoter sur l'holo ordinateur, accédant au réseau impérial. Il commença à fouiller les fiches de renseignements sur les chasseurs de primes. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il releva la tête avec un petit sourire.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé. Phëbe A...

- Je me fiche de son nom.

Quin perdit ses moyens une seconde avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

- Elle est un peu âgée mais a la réputation de mener tous ces contrats à bien et de manière efficace. On dit qu'elle était en concurrence avec la chasseuse de prime qui a été choisie pour l'attaque de Coruscant.

- Bien. Contactez là et dites lui de venir immédiatement.

L'officier s'en chargea dans l'instant.

- Quin ?

- Oui Excellence ?

- Je vous ai trouvé un nouveau travail... (Dit-il avec un petit sourire.)

Phëbe manoeuvra son cargo pour quitter Dromund Kass. Les tempêtes électromagnétique qui recouvraient la planète n'était plus vraiment un soucis depuis longtemps, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise en passant au travers. Tout cela n'était décidément pas naturel. Elle enclencha les propulseurs à pleine vitesse et quitta l'atmosphère de la planète. Un peu plus loin, un vaisseau de classe destroyer demeurait en vol stationnaire. Elle lança les codes d'amarrages qu'on lui avait fourni et attendit le bip de confirmation. Une fois qu'il retentit, elle lança la procédure d'atterrissage et pénétra dans le hangar. La chasseuse de prime ouvrit le compartiment arrière et coupa le contact avant de descendre. Elle passa rapidement le hangar, ne regardant que d'un oeil distrait les vaisseaux stationnés là ainsi que les soldats impériaux et les ingénieurs. Elle prit l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le pont. Tout au bout se tenait son nouveau commanditaire, un seigneur Sith.

- Bonjour Excellence.

Regardant à travers l'immense baie vitrée, le Sith se tourna avec lenteur, presque à contrecoeur et toisa de son regard ardent la femme.

-Chasseuse de prime. Bienvenue à bord du Tyser.

L'intéressée s'inclina respectueusement et attendit.

Sornal ressentit un léger malaise en présence de la femme mais décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper.

- J'ai différents contrat pour vous. Dites-moi, avez vous peur d'affronter des personnes puissantes ? Influentes ? Tel les Jedis ou les Siths ?

- Non Excellence.

Il lui offrit un sourire froid qui donna la chair de poule à la chasseuse. Il claqua des doigts et un ingénieur s'avança, un disque de données à la main. Il la tendit à la femme et s'en retourna sur sa console. Sornal s'était déjà détourné vers le vide intersidéral. Sa voix s'éleva, coupant court aux questions que se posait Phëbe.

- Ce disque contient les informations que vous devez connaître sur votre première cible. Il s'agit d'un capitaine impérial qui m'a hautement déçu. Je vous ai dès lors obtenu un contrat sous son service. (Il lui refit face et la regarda dans les yeux.) Gagnez sa confiance, et quand vous jugerez que c'est le bon moment, amenez le devant moi. Vivant. Et en bonne santé. Il me le faut entier. (Il marqua une pause, le temps qu'elle assimile les informations.) Avez-vous des questions ?

Phëbe demeura silencieuse une seconde, hésitante. Bien entendu qu'elle se posait des questions. La première était pourquoi la chargeait-il d'un tel contrat. Mais la chasseuse de primes n'était pas idiote et elle ne le lui demanderait pas. Les Siths faisaient leur petites manigances politiques et qui était-elle pour remettre cela en cause ? Elle avait un travail, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

- Où dois-je aller ?

- Quesh. (dit-il d'un ton sec.)

Il se détourna pour signifier que la discussion était terminée. Phëbe s'inclina humblement et sortit. Elle rejoignit rapidement son vaisseau et entra le disque de données dans l'holo ordinateur. Divers fichiers apparurent et elle les parcourut du regard, se servant de ses implants cybernétiques pour traiter plus rapidement et plus efficacement les informations. La mission semblait assez simple. Elle alla dans la soute et vérifia qu'elle avait bien un respirateur ainsi que des doses d'antidote contre le poison de la planète. Satisfaite, elle retourna dans le cockpit, entra les coordonnées dans l'ordinateur de navigation et fit chauffer l'hyper propulseur en sortant du hangar. Elle ne doutait pas que Dark Sornal aurait des missions autrement plus dur avec le temps. Pour elle, il s'agissait là d'un test. Et bien elle lui prouverait qu'elle en valait la peine. Malgré son âge avancé, une cinquantaine d'années, elle n'en restait pas moins jeune et jolie. Ce joli minois lui avait souvent permit de séduire une cible et de l'approcher plus facilement. Mais elle était assez en forme pour une bonne bagarre et elle se vantait de toujours mener ses contrats à bien. Divers injections, des implants cybernétiques et de la chirurgie laser lui avaient permit de ralentir de façon exceptionnelle les ravages du temps. Il lui restait encore une dizaine d'années avant de ne plus pouvoir réellement en profiter et alors elle pourrait toujours penser à une retraite... Mais elle n'en était pas encore là. Elle lança l'hyper propulsion et plongea dans le tourbillon des étoiles en direction de Quesh.

Sornal attendit que le cargo de la chasseuse de primes passe en hyper propulsion avant de faire face à l'officier de pont.

- Mettez le cap sur Belsavis et préparez mon vaisseau. J'ai une visite à rendre.

L'officier s'inclina respectueusement et s'éloigna avant de donner les ordres. Sornal alla dans ses quartiers pour se reposer et méditer un peu. Il voulait être en pleine forme pour rencontrer ce Seigneur Shanaràh et découvrir ce qu'elle lui voulait, ainsi que Dark Malgus.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 : Apprenti.**_

Phëbe arriva aux abords de Quesh. Bien que peu satisfaite, elle se plia aux exigences impériales et s'amarra à la station spatiale. Elle prit la première navette pour la planète après être passée à l'infirmerie pour se faire injecter une protection contre l'atmosphère venimeuse. Une fois sur la planète, Phëbe activa son datapad et afficha une carte de la zone. Elle marmonna en se disant qu'elle devrait un jour penser à investir dans un casque affichant les données. Un point lumineux rouge lui indiqua sa destination. Il était légèrement à l'écart du reste. La chasseuse loua un speeder et le lança à travers les marécages. La machine survola des marais pollués et des routes à moitié construites avant d'arriver à un petit avant poste simple. Là, elle bifurqua et passa à proximité des lignes de la République avant de s'arrêter devant un bâtiment pré fabriqué assez simple. Elle activa de nouveau son datapad pour vérifier les coordonnées.

- Et bah, ça paye pas de mine...

Phëbe s'était attendue à quelque chose de plus... Prestigieux pour un officiel impérial. Elle haussa les épaules et s'avança. Le panneau coulissa dans un petit sifflement, ouvrant sur une antichambre. Là, un robot majordome l'attendait. Phëbe se posta devant lui.

- 2V-R8, droïde intendant du Capitaine Quinn. Que désirez-vous madame ?

- Je souhaite voir le Capitaine.

Les photorécepteurs du droïde se voilèrent une demi seconde avant qu'il n'incline très légèrement la tête sur le coté.

- Désolé. Je n'ai trace d'aucun rendez-vous.

La femme poussa un soupir.

- Cherche mieux, boîte de conserve.

2V-R8 resta interdit un instant.

- Mes fonctionnalités sont un peu plus développé qu'un modèle standard Madame et je puis vous assurer que je n'ai signe d'aucun rendez-vous dans mes fichiers. Le Capitaine Quinn ne vous attend pas et est très occupé. Mais je pourrais vous organiser une rencontre. (Il marqua une pause.) Dans une semaine standard.

- Oui, bien sûr... (Dit-elle avec ironie tout en tendant son bras vers le droïde.) Tu veux voir mon ouvre-boîte ?

Le droïde considéra le membre tendu sans comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'une gerbe de flamme en sorte et l'enveloppe. Ses circuits cédèrent rapidement dans une myriade d'étincelle et le métal composant son corps commença à fondre légèrement. Sa tête disparut dans un amas de métal fondu, ses bras furent arrachés au reste du corps et tombèrent.

Phëbe n'accorda qu'un petit regard amusé aux restes à ses pieds avant d'activer son comlink.

- Mako ? Télécharge sur mon datapad les codes d'entrées impériaux de Quesh.

- Tu es consciente qu'ils ont souvent des protocoles uniques et que c'est hautement illégal ?

- Fais ce que je te dis, je m'occupe du reste.

Mako maugréa légèrement tout en tapotant sur son ordinateur.

- C'est envoyé.

- Je te tiens au courant.

Phëbe coupa la communication et entra les codes dans son bloc de données qu'elle enfonça dans le data ordinateur de la base. Elle pianota dessus et téléchargea les accès, enfonçant rapidement les premières sécurités. Elle sourit jusqu'à ce que la lumière ne s'éteigne.

- Hum, ça c'est mauvais...

Aussitôt, les alarmes se mirent à hurler. Phëbe jura et essaya de retirer son bloc de données sans y parvenir. Elle tira dessus, le détruisant, mais l'alarme ne s'arrêta pas. Elle maugréa alors que la porte face à elle coulissait. Des soldats impériaux la mirent en joue. Un officier s'avança. ses yeux toisèrent la jeune femme avant de s'attarder sur la fente où les débris du bloc de données crépitaient toujours et sur les restes du malheureux 2V-R8.

- Ainsi donc, vous pensiez pouvoir vous introduire dans un bâtiment impérial ? Donnez moi une bonne raison de ne pas demander à mes hommes de vous trouer la peau, Madame ?

Phëbe dévisagea l'officier ainsi que chaque personne présente avant de ranger son blaster avec des gestes lents.

- Il me semble que vous m'avez appelé pour régler quelques unes de vos affaires. Phëbe, Chasseuse de primes.

L'homme eut un sourire en coin.

- Pas très discrète pour le coup. Votre réputation serait donc exagérée ?

La femme haussa les épaules et prit un air énigmatique.

- Et si je l'avais fais exprès ?

L'officier poussa un petit soupir à peine audible et leva une main.

- Rompez messieurs.

Les soldats s'inclinèrent et retournèrent à leurs affaires, laissant la chasseuse et l'officier seuls.

- Suivez-moi.

L'homme la conduisit à l'intérieur du poste avancé et s'installa derrière son bureau en lui proposant une chaise. La chasseuse la refusa et s'appuya contre le mur avec nonchalance.

- Je suis le Capitaine Quinn. Avez-vous une idée de la raison de votre présence ici ?

Phëbe haussa les épaules avec des signes manifestes d'ennui.

- Faire reculer la République, vous donner un avantage certain, un désir de vous élever au dessus de votre condition actuelle, de discréditer un rival, de vous attirer les bonnes grâces d'une certaine personne... Peu m'importe.

- Le type de contrat ne vous intéresse pas ? Vous acceptez tout et n'importe quoi ? (Demanda t-il avec un certain étonnement.)

Elle parut réfléchir.

- C'est à peu près ça... Il y a certaines choses que je me refuserais toujours à faire, mais sinon... J'exécute la plupart des contrats possibles et imaginables. Il est rare qu'on me surprenne.

Quinn eut un petit sourire en coin énigmatique.

- Bien... Premièrement, je souhaiterais que vous capturiez et me rameniez un chien Kath.

Phëbe écarquilla les yeux, perplexe.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Quinn sourit avec ironie.

- Et bien alors ? Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait plus vous surprendre ?

Phëbe éluda la question.

- Que voulez-vous faire d'un chien Kath ?

- ça, c'est mon affaire. Vous acceptez la mission ou non ?

Phëbe maugréa avant de prendre un petit air soumis.

- Mais bien sûr, mon Capitaine. Je vous le ramènerais. (Dit-elle avec un petite voix aguicheuse.)

Phëbe fit une révérence entre la moquerie et la séduction avant de s'en aller.

- Je reviendrais demain avec votre toutou. J'espère que vous ne vous ennuierez pas trop en l'attendant...

Après un petit clin d'oeil, elle quitta le poste, laissant Quinn seul. Le Capitaine demeura silencieux, le regard fixé sur l'endroit où la chasseuse avait disparue. Il ne savait pas quoi penser d'elle. Il fit la moue. Après tout, ce n'était pas son soucis pour le moment.

Phëbe activa son comlink.

- Mako ?

- Alors, comment ça c'est passé ? L'Empire a été en état d'alerte durant quelques minutes. Je suppose que c'était pour toi.

- A merveille ! Le Capitaine Quinn veut un chien. Il doit se sentir seul... ça sera sûrement plus facile que prévu. (Elle tapota sur l'écran à son poignet.) Il me faut un nouveau datapad... Enfin, en attendant, cherche moi un chien Kath.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Absolument. C'est le premier contrat. Hilarant non ?

- Tu pourrais te déguiser en chien Kath histoire d'être plus rapidement dans ses bonnes grâces. (Dit Mako d'un ton sardonique.)

- Oui. Où je pourrais me servir de toi comme appât pour attraper la bête, ça pourrait marcher aussi.

- Je m'en occupe tout de suite... (Marmonna t-elle, légèrement vexée.)

Satisfaite, Phëbe remonta sur son speeder et retourna à son vaisseau. Elle n'accorda de regard à personne en route mais remarqua les soldats qui la dévisageaient avec insistance et en fut contente. Une fois dans le cargo, elle lança les moteurs et quitta la station avant d'enclencher le pilote automatique et de rejoindre Mako vers l'holoterminal.

- Alors ?

- Ces bêtes sont originaires de Dantooine. Mais elles vivent souvent en meute.

- Et ?

- Et rien, je te le dis. Tu sais qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de parler de toi sur les coms de Quesh ?

La chasseuse sourit.

- J'aime être au centre de l'attention de temps en temps.

Elle retourna dans le cockpit et programma l'holo navigateur pour Dantooine.

Pendant le voyage, elle visionna divers holovids documentaires sur les chiens Kath et leur style de vie, leur préférence, leur comportement amoureux et leur comportement envers les humains.

Le cargo sortit de l'hyperespace aux abords de Dantooine. Phëbe reprit les commandes et survola la planète à très basse altitude. Elle ouvrit le compartiment arrière et confia les commandes à Mako.

La chasseuse se plaça sur la porte ouverte, accrochée à l'un des pistons. Dans l'autre main, elle tenait des jumelles qu'elle porta devant ses yeux pour scruter les plaines en dessous. Son comlink grésilla et la voix de Mako résonna dans son oreille.

- Comment tu comptes procéder ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée... Je suppose que tirer l'une de ces bêtes à bord, encore consciente, est fortement déconseillée ?

- Absolument.

- Et je ne peux pas m'amuser à la congeler avant de l'attirer avec mon grappin, de risque de la briser... Alors il ne reste plus qu'une seule solution !

Un groupe de cinq chiens Kath apparut devant ses yeux. Elle calcula la distance la séparant du sol, puis de la petite meute.

- Ne me dis pas que...

Phëbe sauta dans le vide. Le sol se rapprocha très rapidement et elle attendit le dernier moment pour activer son jetpack. Les mini propulseurs s'enclenchèrent avec des crachotements et ralentirent brusquement la chute de Phëbe, a à peine deux mètres du sol, comprimant son ventre. Heureusement, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude de ce genre de chose et elle eut la présence d'esprit de vider ses poumons pour réduire le choc. Elle coupa son jetpack et se laissa tomber avec souplesse alors que la meute passait à proximité. Elle dégaina son blaster et fit feu. Le premier chien Kath tomba dans un râle, stoppé en pleine course par les deux décharges. Immédiatement, les autres cherchèrent la source de l'agression et se tournèrent rapidement vers l'étrangère, en humant l'air dans sa direction. Ils chargèrent en direction de Phëbe. La chasseuse enclencha son missile de bras qui explosa la tête de l'animal de tête et dispersa un instant les trois autres. En appuyant sur un autre bouton, elle lâcha une gerbe de flamme sur la bête la plus proche, l'enflammant. Elle partit en jappant, affolée. Plus que deux. L'animal le plus proche, beaucoup plus gros et plus hargneux, chargea en premier. Phëbe sourit, ayant trouvé celui qu'elle ramènerait. elle roula sur le coté pour éviter l'attaque puis surchargea son jetpack pour fondre sur le second chien. Dans le même temps, elle activa sa lame rétractable. Elle frappa la bête à pleine puissance et lui enfonça profondément la lame dans la tempe. Elle gémit quelques secondes et essaya de reculer faiblement avant d'abandonner, morte. Phëbe se retourna, victorieuse pour voir le chien Kath sur elle. Il donna un coup de crâne qui manqua empaler la chasseuse. L'animal bougea la tête et repoussa violemment Phëbe, lui coupant le souffle. Elle se réceptionna maladroitement et roula sur sa gauche pour s'éloigner. Puis, elle activa son gel de carbonite et stoppa la course folle du chien en le changeant en statue. Elle resta sur ses gardes quelques instants puis poussa un soupir en constatant qu'elle avait gagnée.

- Tu peux descendre. (Dit-elle, le souffle court et la voix un peu cassée dans son comlink.)

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui. (Répondit-elle d'une voix un peu sèche.)

Le cargo fit demi tour et se rapprocha de Phëbe. Un petit sifflement sur sa gauche lui arracha un sourire. Elle tira et avec un râle et un bruit sourd, le dernier chien Kath tomba au sol, mort. Elle devait admettre qu'elle était impressionnée que la bête soit revenue, blessée comme elle l'était. Ses poils avaient tous brûlés et sa peau était craquelé et couverte de cloques énormes. Elle haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas des animaux très intelligent. Elle se massa le flanc et grimaça de douleur. Le cargo survola la plaine et amorça sa descente. Le vent fouetta la chasseuse qui suivit l'atterrissage de son vaisseau avec intérêt. Mako apparut une fois la porte baissée.

- Alors, pas mal hein ?

- Je devrais être impressionnée ?

Mako poussa un petit soupir de dédain.

- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant !

- Je te signale que c'est moi qui ai fait tout le boulot.

Mako lâcha l'affaire et apporta un module anti gravité qu'elle plaça sur le bloc de carbonite où l'animal était piégé.

- Il est vraiment très gros. Tu crois que je devrais en mettre deux ?

Phëbe haussa les épaules.

- C'est peut-être plus prudent. On va pas risquer de le faire tomber et de le casser maintenant, ça serait trop bête.

Mako ajouta un module et elles firent avancer leur fardeau dans le vaisseau. Mako remarqua la démarche un peu gauche de sa partenaire et ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.

- Tu devrais te faire soigner.

- ça tombe bien, j'ai un toubib à bord. En route, docteur. Je veux du kolto !

- Pour une blessure aussi légère ? (S'insurgea Mako.)

- Non, c'est aussi pour supporter ta conversation...

L'intéressée tira la langue et alla démarrer le vaisseau, laissant Phëbe seule dans l'infirmerie.

Sornal posa son vaisseau sur Belsavis, faisant fi de la loi Impériale et de la réglementation des station spatiale. Il se servit du toit d'un bâtiment plat comme piste d'atterrissage. Le Sith verrouilla l'appareil avant de prendre la direction des tombes. A l'entrée de la vallée, il sonda les environs avec la Force. Immédiatement, il ressentit la présence de centaines d'individus dont la signature lui permit de les identifier clairement comme appartenant aux Esh-khas. Ces créatures pathétiques pullulaient dans cette zone. Mais de son contact, aucun signe. Il renifla et haussa les épaules tout en avançant. Il y avait bien des façons plus simple de tendre un piège et il n'allait pas rebrousser chemin. Cela dit, un plan aurait pu lui servir... Il avança en se faisant aussi discret que possible, se dissimulant chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Le Coté obscur bouillonnait autour de lui car les tombes en renfermaient une quantité assez importante. Il lui murmurait de céder à la barbarie, de fondre sur les créatures et de toutes les massacrer. Le coté obscur réclamait du sang. Mais Sornal avait trop de discipline personnelle pour se laisser manipuler de la sorte. Bien entendu qu'il pouvait le faire. Là n'était pas le problème. La haine et la rage aveugle émoussaient l'esprit, empêchant de réellement prendre part au combat et pouvait même mettre en position dangereuse.

Sornal évita donc soigneusement les patrouilles, préférant parfois attendre dix voir quinze minutes que la voie soit libre pour éviter des combats inutiles et les risques inhérents lié au massacre. Il ne souhaitait vraiment pas voir débarquer tous les Esh-Khas. Pendant ces attentes, il sondait les environs avec la Force, toujours à la recherche de Shanaràh. Mais la Sith demeurait absente. Pourtant, il sentait un malaise. Il n'y avait pas une non présence, il y avait un vide. Ce qui était beaucoup plus troublant. Il essaya de se remémorer ce qu'il avait brièvement consulté sur la femme pendant le voyage, mais le fait est qu'il ne s'y était intéressé que d'un oeil, ce qui était une erreur. Il poussa un soupir en sortant de sa cachette et en avançant pour se rapprocher plus encore du lieu du rendez-vous. Il sortit son holo ordinateur et vérifia la distance le séparant du lieu de rendez-vous. Il lui fallait prendre encore deux couloirs. Il grimaça et s'engouffra dans le premier, juste sur sa gauche. Il ne rencontra aucun ennemi en route, ce qui le troubla. La vallée suivante était aussi quasiment déserte. Sornal se pinça les lèvres et la Force ondula très brièvement autour de lui. Il sourit. Elle était là. Mais comment réussissait-elle à se dissimuler ? La réponse lui vint au moment où il se posa la question. Shanaràh était une sorcière, évidemment. Et les Esh-Khas étaient sans doute attirés par elle et soumis à sa volonté. Sornal dégaina son sabre laser sans l'activer. il avança d'un pas calme et lent, projetant des ondes via la Force dans toutes les directions, tel un radar pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas épier. Il arriva au second couloir et des bruits de pas arrivèrent à ses oreilles. Il se plaqua dans un coin sombre et utilisa la Force pour s'assombrir et paraître quasiment invisible et attendit. Le temps lui parut s'étirer et il se demanda quelle heure il était. Cela devait bien faire une heure qu'il crapahutait là dedans et il n'était venu qu'avec une heure d'avance justement. Il haussa les épaules. Tant pis. De toute manière, arriver en retard était une bonne chose. Cela appuierait son mépris envers la femme et lui montrerait qu'il décidait et qu'il ne la craignait pas. Arriver en retard envoyait un message simple et sûr.

Au bout d'un moment qu'il lui sembla une éternité, un groupe d'Esh-kah passa devant lui, puis un second, et ce fut au total trois groupes qui traversèrent le couloir. Ils se postèrent à l'entrée et regardèrent à l'extérieur. Chaque groupe comprenait trois membres. Sornal patienta jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent à nouveau à coté de lui. Avant, il vérifia grâce à la Force qu'aucun autre ennemi n'était à proximité. Rassuré, il passa à l'attaque. Son sabre laser s'activa et tournoya en découpant le second groupe au niveau de la taille, tuant instantanément les trois créatures. Dans le même temps, il bondit sur le premier groupe et écrasa son pied sur la gorge de l'Esh-Kha le plus proche, le faisant tomber au sol, le souffle coupé. Il tendit la main et étrangla le monstre sur sa droite tout en rappelant son sabre laser dans son autre main. Il referma le poing, brisant la nuque de sa cible et, en prenant une profonde inspiration, poussa un hurlement sonique qui frappa violemment l'ennemi sur sa gauche. Ce dernier tomba en hurlant alors que ses tympans étaient déchirés, le sang coulant de ses oreilles. Le troisième groupe sortit de sa torpeur. Une décharge de blaster fusa alors que les deux autres sortaient leur vibrolames et se précipitaient sur le Sith. Sornal dévia la décharge sans effort et ricana. Il concentra la Force, cédant un instant à la passion et à la fureur du coté obscur. Il la relâcha d'un coup, envoyant les trois créatures exploser contre les murs, brisant leurs os dans des craquements sinistres. Ils roulèrent au sol, mort bien avant de le toucher. Sornal se retourna et empala l'Esh-Kha au sol qui tentait de reprendre son souffle puis souleva la victime de son cri sonique et lui jeta le sabre laser dessus, le transperçant. Il huma l'air et l'odeur de chair brûlé, de sang et de mort lui provoqua un plaisir intense, presque aussi jouissif que le combat. Il regrettait que cela soit déjà fini. Mais il se ferma bien vite à l'appel provocateur du coté obscur et alla au bout du couloir. Il déboucha dans une petite salle avec une grosse dalle de pierre en son centre. Et perchée dessus, sans gêne, attendait la Sith.

- Dark Sornal. Je commençais à trouver le temps long.

- Shanaràh.

Sornal s'empêcha de sourire quand le visage de la sorcière se fronça sous la colère. Il avait omit son titre et prenait un grand plaisir à la voir s'en offusquer.

- Je vous écoute. Et faites vite, mon temps est précieux.

Shanaràh retrouva vite son calme et parla avec respect mais également un peu d'arrogance.

- Je vous garantis que je ne vous ferais pas perdre votre temps. (Elle s'humecta les lèvres.) Dark Malgus a toujours cherché la gloire et la grandeur de l'Empire. Vous de même je présume ?

Sornal afficha un rictus méprisant.

- Cela va sans dire... (Mentit-il.)

Elle lui sourit.

- Il a remarqué lors de vos campagnes quelques prises de décision assez mal vue par l'Empire, mais qui amélioraient à moyen ou long terme les choses pour nous. Et votre mariage avec... (Elle chercha ses mots.) La Twilek l'a interloqué.

- Pourquoi cela ? La sienne lui manquerait donc ? (Dit-il d'un ton provocateur.)

Elle ne releva pas la remarque.

- Dark Malgus pense que vous partagé en commun bien plus qu'une simple maîtrise du coté obscur et qu'une simple appartenance. Il a de grands projets pour l'Empire, et il a pensé à vous.

Sornal observa la sorcière un moment.

- Je croyais que Dark Malgus avait décidé de servir l'Empire autrement et de ne pas s'essayer à la politique et aux intrigues Sith.

- Et il n'en a toujours pas l'intention. Du moins, pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez. Permettez-moi de vous poser une question... Que pensez-vous de l'Empire actuel ?

Il haussa les épaules, visiblement peu intéressé.

- Il est ce qu'il est. Des bons cotés et des moins bon. (Dit-il d'un ton léger.)

- Et bien Malgus pense qu'il n'est pas comme il faut. (Dit-elle d'une voix légèrement mystérieuse.)

Sornal poussa un soupir, fatigué de ces énigmes.

- Grand bien lui fasse. (Il tourna les talons.) Adieu.

- Et il cherche des personnes de talent pour former un nouvel Empire.

Sornal se figea, sa curiosité piquée au vif. Il se retourna avec lenteur et posa ses yeux rougeoyant sur son interlocutrice.

- Développez.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, paraissant pour la première fois peu sûre d'elle.

- Comprenez bien que tout ce que je vous dirais ici devra rester confidentiel.

Sornal fit un geste impatient avec la main, lui indiquant de poursuivre.

- Dark Malgus n'est pas satisfait du traité de Coruscant et de la façon dont l'Empereur régit l'Empire. Il considère qu'il n'agit qu'avec égoïsme et pas pour le bien être de notre Empire. Malgus souhaite donc faire renaître l'Empire de ses cendres et créer un ordre nouveau ou le seul vrai mérite accordera une place et ainsi vaincre définitivement la République.

Le Seigneur Sith plissa les yeux et essaya de déterminer ce qui était vrai et faux dans tout ceci et comprit bien vite que c'était à peu de chose près la stricte vérité.

- Quel intérêt ?

Elle parut ne pas comprendre.

- Comment ça ?

Il sourit.

- Bien entendu que l'Empereur pense avant tout à lui... Nous le faisons tous. C'est dans la nature des Siths. Penser autrement est utopiste.

Elle le dévisagea.

- Pourtant, vous vous comportez différemment.

Il considéra la réponse et opina bien que ça soit totalement faux.

- Malgus cherche donc des alliés.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation, ce qui mit mal à l'aise la sorcière.

- Oui...

Sornal parut réfléchir à la chose. Des dizaines de possibilités et de plan venaient de fleurir dans son esprit, et à chaque seconde, d'autres s'y ajoutaient. Il voyait là divers occasions : Gagner plus de pouvoirs, détruire l'Empire, redevenir anonyme, et pourquoi pas obtenir quelques morceaux de l'Empire déchu... voir absorber les pouvoirs de l'Empereur ! Tant de choses étaient possible. Cette opportunité pouvait lui permettre de tout réaliser. Il regarda la jeune femme avec une certaine avidité et la sonda, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Ce qui la déstabilisa.

Elle se racla la gorge mais parla d'une voix sûre.

- Alors ?

Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres du Sith.

- J'accepte.

- Parfait. Je vous conseille de continuer comme d'habitude pour le moment. De mon coté, je vais retourner à mon vaisseau et prévenir Dark Malgus.

Sornal ne bougea pas et Shanaràh sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Oh, je crois que nous nous sommes mal comprit. (Dit-il avec un sourire sinistre.)

Elle plissa les yeux et se mit en garde, sa main glissant imperceptiblement vers son sabre laser. Sornal s'amusa de la réaction.

- Un peu fanatique, mais vous m'êtes sympathique.

- Laissez-moi passer. (Dit-elle d'une voix froide.)

- Malgus ne vous aurait pas envoyé à moi sans présent...

Shanaràh lui jeta un regard furieux et recula d'un pas tout en concentrant discrètement la Force autour d'elle. Sornal faillit ne pas remarquer le très brusque changement autour d'elle et dissimula son sourire afin de ne rien révéler.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

- Désormais, vous êtes à moi. (Dit-il avec nonchalance.)

Sornal regarda avec satisfaction l'horreur se peindre sur les traits de la Sith au fur et à mesure que l'idée faisait son chemin en elle. Bien entendu, Malgus n'avait pas fait une telle chose car il pensait ne rien devoir à personne. Pour lui, le simple fait qu'il propose une alliance était un cadeau en soi. Mais il n'était pas rare que parmi les faux semblants, les adeptes du coté obscur s'envoie des présents pour sceller des alliances ou se faire bien voir. Et Shanaràh devait le savoir. Elle passa de l'horreur à la colère, manquant de peu la résignation.

- Jamais ! (Cracha t-elle avec haine.)

La sorcière lâcha une myriade d'éclairs sur le ravageur. Celui-ci sourit et roula sur le coté pour éviter l'assaut. Puis,il concentra la Force et l'élança pour repousser violemment son adversaire. Elle gémit en étant écrasé contre le mur. Elle glissa au sol, sonnée et mit un instant à reprendre son souffle et se redresser. Sornal avait déjà prit son sabre dans sa main et quand elle lança de nouveaux éclairs, il les intercepta avec la lame incandescente. Shanaràh poussa un bref soupir et relança de nouveaux éclairs, mais vers le plafond. L'attaque toucha des stalactites au dessus du guerrier. Ils se décrochèrent et tombèrent. Il grogna et recula d'un bond pour se mettre à l'abri. Shanaràh en avait profité pour recentrer son pouvoir et de nouveau le décharger. Les veines violacées tracèrent leur chemin dans les airs pour fondre sur Sornal. Le Sith cracha et intercepta les éclairs de ses mains et les dévia maladroitement. Son adversaire resta bouche bée.

Ses mains le picotaient et étaient engourdis. Sous ses gants, il était certain que les chairs étaient brûlées. Mais Sornal ne fit pas la moindre grimace, n'émit pas le moindre son et se tint droit, cachant les tremblements qui menaçaient de l'emporter sur sa maîtrise.

- Je suis prêt à pardonner cela. Si vous faites le bon choix, maintenant.

Shanaràh resta silencieuse et dévisagea le guerrier. A un moment, il crut que son bluff avait échoué. Mais finalement, elle s'inclina.

- Maître... (Dit-elle à contrecœur.)

Il sourit malgré la douleur et hocha la tête.

- Viens mon apprenti. J'ai plein de choses à t'apprendre...

Il partit en ricanant. Shanaràh hésita l'espace d'une seconde, puis le suivit d'un pas résigné.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6 : Secret de famille.**_

Phëbe découvrit rapidement que ramener un chien Kath n'était que le début de missions toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Elle dû ramener d'autres animaux parmi des nexus et des akks mais également des plantes et s'occuper d'un ou deux présumé traître. La mercenaire n'avait jamais autant eu l'impression d'être inutile. Fort heureusement, la paye était bonne. Sa dernière mission avait cela dit été un peu plus existante. Elle avait dû se charger d'un maître Jedi pour soutenir les troupes qui attaquaient une usine de traitement du poison de Quesh. L'homme avait été assez puissant, mais manifestement, il ne représentait pas un défi à la hauteur pour la jeune femme. Phëbe bâilla dans l'antichambre du bunker, adossée à un mur. Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle attendait. Le Capitaine Quinn l'avait fait demandé après l'attaque et depuis elle poireautait. La chasseuse poussa un long soupir au moment où la porte coulissa, laissant apparaître l'officier.

- Chasseuse de prime. Entrez, je vous prie.

Quinn laissa la femme entrer avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur. Puis, après un hochement de tête quasi imperceptible, il verrouilla la porte. Phëbe fit semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué et s'installa dans le fauteuil des invités avec grâce.

- C'est joli chez vous.

Quinn s'installa à son tour derrière le bureau et la dévisagea.

- ça n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois.

Phëbe opina.

- ça manque d'une présence féminine, pour sûr.

Quinn se racla la gorge et détourna le regard. La chasseuse sourit intérieurement. Elle l'avait troublé un instant.

- Votre dernière mission à été un franc succès et nous a apporté la victoire. Du moins pour le moment. Et je ne pense plus avoir besoin de vos services...

La chasseuse resta interdite un instant.

- Vous avez des commentaires à faire à ce sujet ?

- Je m'attendais à avoir un travail plus... Important que cela.

Quinn jeta quelques regards autour de lui, méfiant et tapota quelques secondes sur la console incrustée dans son bureau. Au bout d'un moment, il releva les yeux vers elle.

- Peut-être pourrais-je vous confier une nouvelle mission.

Elle sourit d'un air aguicheur.

- Aurais-je droit à un peu de détente avant cela ?

L'officier se passa la langue sur les lèvres dans un geste visible de stress.

- Et bien ? Qu'y a t-il cher Capitaine ? (Dit-elle avec un petit sourire qui ne fit que renforcer son air séducteur.)

- R-Rien... (Bredouilla t-il.)

Le sourire de la femme grandit. Elle se leva lentement.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer, dans mon vaisseau.

Quinn plissa les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Vous verrez bien... (Dit-elle avec un air mystérieux et amusé.)

- J'enverrais des soldats le chercher.

- Je ne préfère pas.

- Et pourquoi cela ? (Demanda t-il d'une voix tendue.)

- Car je veux que vous seul le... Voyez... (Dit-elle, soudain timide en détournant les yeux.)

Quinn resta silencieux un long moment, dévisageant la femme avec suspicion.

- Quand ?

Elle haussa les épaules et se rapprocha de la porte, entrant le code pour la déverrouiller.

- Quand vous voulez. Mon vaisseau vous est toujours ouvert vous savez..

La porte s'ouvrit en sifflant derrière elle, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion. Elle fit une petite moue puis fit un clin d'oeil avant de partir. La porte se referma, laissant Quinn seul, songeur.

Phëbe se remaquillait dans la chambre de son vaisseau. Mako était à coté d'elle, incrédule.

- Tu es sûre qu'il va mordre à l'hameçon ?

- Mon charme a t'il déjà faillit ?

Mako ne réfléchit qu'une seconde.

- Bah, il y a eu cette fois sur Nar Shadaa où...

Phëbe leva une main agacée.

- D'accord, d'accord...

- Et il y a également eu le Twilek sur Tatooïne... et.. (Poursuivit la jeune femme.)

- ça va ! (Cria Phëbe, énervée.)

Quelques coups sur la coque coupèrent court à la dispute. Phëbe alla regarder sur son écran et passa les caméras du vaisseau en revu jusqu'à tomber sur l'écoutille. Un homme attendait, en tenue impériale, visiblement un officier. Phëbe offrit un large sourire à sa partenaire.

- Je ne veux pas te voir.

Dit-elle en allant ouvrir. Mako haussa les épaules et s'enferma dans ses quartiers quand l'écoutille s'ouvrit. Quinn attendait là, mal à l'aise.

- M'Dame... (Dit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.)

- Oh, Capitaine, mais je ne vous attendais pas. (Elle s'écarta et lui montra l'intérieur.) Voulez-vous entrer ?

L'officier fit un bref signe de tête et pénétra dans le cargo. Phëbe lui proposa de la suivre dans sa chambre ce qu'il accepta après un instant d'hésitation. Discrètement, la chasseuse verrouilla la porte pendant que l'impérial détaillait la pièce.

- C'est très coquet...

Phëbe émit un petit rire en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Elle tapota sur quelques touches avant de faire face à son invité.

- Vous savez, je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça...

Elle lui sourit et s'approcha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de le repousser doucement vers le lit. Les mains de la chasseuse se posèrent sur ses hanches et commencèrent à les caresser. Ses lèvres effleuraient son oreille droite avec sensualité, donnant des frissons à l'officier. Elle lui mordilla le lobe, ses mains faisant le tour de son corps avec douceur et tendresse. Puis, elle le repoussa, faisant tomber l'officier sur le lit et le mit en joue avec son propre blaster.

- Je... (Quinn leva les mains en l'air, perplexe.) Qui vous envoie ?

Phëbe sourit.

- Sachez que je n'ai pas pour habitude de donner le nom de mon employeur. Mais vous avez fâché la mauvaise personne. Un Sith.

Le Capitaine déglutit sans faire de mouvement brusque.

- Donc tout n'était que salade.

- Hum, vous êtes plutôt mignon. Mais je ne mélange pas plaisir personnel et travail.

Elle se mit en position de tir d'un air menaçant. Quinn agita les mains.

- Woh woh woh ! Attendez... Qui es-ce ? Combien vous paie t-il ? Je vous donne le double !

Phëbe hésita une seconde.

- Dark Sornal... (Finit-elle par lâcher.) Et il paye trop pour vous. Plus de cinq millions de crédits.

Quinn déglutit.

- Je vous en offre douze ! Oui, vous m'avez bien entendu, douze millions de crédits !

Phëbe baissa le blaster et Quinn poussa un long soupir avant de se relever. La chasseuse le dévisagea.

- Vous avez une telle somme ?

- Bien sûr. Laissez moi juste... (Dit-il tout en s'approchant de son hôte.)

Phëbe ricana et plongea. Elle attrapa le bras de Malavai, le prenant par surprise une demi seconde de trop et avec une clé de bras, planta une seringue dans sa nuque. Il poussa un cri et tomba au sol, posant ses doigts sur la seringue. Il se l'arracha et remarqua qu'elle était vide.

- Un puissant somnifère. ça va vous plonger dans un coma artificiel. Je ne trahis jamais mes employeurs. (Lui dit-elle avec un sourire sardonique.)

Quinn ressentait déjà les effets de la drogue. Il avait du mal à entendre et encore plus à comprendre ce que lui disait son interlocutrice. Il commençait à voir double et ses membres devenaient insensibles. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, luttant contre l'injection avant de s'effondrer. Phëbe poussa un petit soupir et déverrouilla sa porte. Mako l'attendait de l'autre coté avec un blaster.

- Alors ?

- Je crois qu'il est littéralement tombé sous le charme. (Elle laissa Mako voir d'elle même.) Planque le, on va partir.

La chasseuse rejoignit le cockpit et demanda les autorisations de départs à l'Empire. Elle reçut un bip de confirmation et fut heureuse qu'on ne lui fasse pas subir un contrôle. Elle enclencha les moteurs et calcula la trajectoire pour Dromund Kass. Elle allait livrer son colis et obtenir son vrai boulot. Elle sourit et lança son vaisseau en hyper-espace.

Shanaràh se tenait droite dans la chambre qu'il lui avait été assignée à bord du vaisseau de Dark Sornal. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était impressionnée par la loyauté que lui vouait le personnel. La Sith avait tenté de contacter son véritable maître, mais Sornal était trop malin pour lui avoir laissé une véritable liberté. Ses communications étaient limitées au Tyrus. Elle fit la moue et contacta son maître provisoire.

- Dark Sornal ? J'aimerais vous parler.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse pendant un moment et Shanaràh put sentir à travers la Force l'offense qu'elle avait faite à Sornal. Ce qui lui donna des frissons de plaisir.

- Deux soldats vont vous escorter jusqu'à moi. (Finit-il par lâcher en coupant la communication.)

La sorcière attendit, satisfaite. Après un long moment qui lui parut durer une éternité, des coups rapides résonnèrent à sa porte. Elle ouvrit et découvrit deux soldats impériaux.

- Excellence. Veuillez nous suivre.

Shanaràh suivit les gardes jusqu'aux appartements privés de Dark Sornal et ils la laissèrent seule avec lui. Le guerrier ne fit pas le moindre geste et n'accorda pas le moindre regard à la femme. Il bouillonnait de colère, mais la sorcière était quasiment persuadée qu'elle n'en était pas l'unique raison.

- C'est moi qui prends les décisions ici. (Finit-il par lâcher d'un ton sec.)

- Bien sûr Maître. Loin de moi l'idée de remettre cela en question. (Déclara t-elle d'une voix soumise.) C'est juste que...

Sornal leva la main et la voix de la sorcière mourut dans sa gorge. Elle se prit la gorge entre les mains, suffocante. Sornal poursuivit quelques instants avant de baisser la main. Shanaràh tomba à genou et prit une grande bouffée d'air, haletante.

- Je ne suis pas sadique. Mais je ne suis pas idiot non plus, Shanaràh.

L'intéressée demeura silencieuse, reprenant son souffle, partagée en haine et terreur.

- Vous êtes à moi désormais. Malgus a déjà été prévenu de ce fait et il n'a pas cherché à négocier ou à nier cet état de fait.

- Vous mentez ! (Dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.)

- Que non. Je vous ai fait don de la vie, et je peux reprendre ce don. Ne l'oubliez jamais. (Il se retourna lentement, posant son regard incandescent sur la jeune femme, sans émotion si ce n'est un peu de mépris.) Je n'attend pas une obéissance aveugle. Je vous donnerai des raisons d'accepter mon autorité. Savez-vous pourquoi mes hommes sont tous prêt à mourir pour moi ?

Elle fit non de la tête.

- Car je leur donne du pouvoir et un minimum d'attention. Car je me soucis de leur santé et que je ne me débarrasse que rarement de quelqu'un. Suffisamment pour montrer que je suis impitoyable, mais pas trop pour ne pas les faire suivre par la peur. Car si la peur est une arme efficace, elle a le désagréable effet pervers d'être à double tranchant. Comprenez-vous ?

Elle hésita un instant, assimilant la leçon avant d'opiner. C'était brillant. Les soldats et le personnel suivaient plus efficacement quand ils avaient l'attention de leur chef, quand ils n'avaient pas constamment peur. Mais une chose continuait de la tracasser. Une vérité qu'elle avait du mal à admettre mais qui était évidente.

- Pourquoi ?... (Demanda t-elle, la voix à moitié brisée.)

Sornal eut un petit sourire.

- Pourquoi je vous ai laissé en vie ?

Elle opina en silence.

- Appelez cela un caprice. J'ai une ambition. Et je n'avais jamais jugé un seul Sith digne de mon intérêt. Sauf vous. (Il haussa les épaules.) Pourquoi, j'avoue que je ne suis pas encore sûr.

L'intercom bipa plusieurs fois. Sornal attendit quelques instants avant de se diriger vers l'appareil d'un pas lent. Il appuya sur le bouton de réception.

- Qu'y a t-il ?

- Excellence, le cargo de la chasseuse est de retour. Et nous n'avons plus de nouvelles du Capitaine depuis un jour.

Sornal sourit.

- Parfait. Que deux gardes aillent attendre la mercenaire dans les hangars et aidez là à amener son fardeau, avec beaucoup d'attention. Retrouvez moi sur le pont.

- Oui Excellence.

La communication se coupa et le silence retomba. Sornal tourna lentement son regard vers son apprentie rebelle. Il poussa un soupir en constatant qu'elle était toujours à genou, visiblement brisée. Cela le décevait.

- Relevez-vous. (Ordonna t-il d'un ton sec.)

Shanaràh lui adressa un regard haineux avant de se reprendre et de se relever docilement, ce qui le réconforta.

- Je ne demande pas de chien obéissant. Je ne veux juste pas de désobéissance. Savez-vous faire ça ?

Elle le dévisagea un instant sans comprendre.

- Vous voulez que je reste la même tout en me pliant à vos exigences ?

- En quelque sorte... (Il prit une inspiration.) Je vais vous confier un secret. Le plan de Malgus échouera.

La sorcière plissa les yeux, perplexe.

- Pourquoi ?

Le guerrier était satisfait. Elle ne demandait pas de confirmation, mais une raison.

- Car les Siths ne se rangeront jamais derrière quelqu'un d'aussi fanatique. Malgus n'a pas la poigne nécessaire et la compréhension suffisante pour dominer les Sith. Les querelles intestines reprendront rapidement le dessus chez ceux qui l'auront suivit. De plus, croyez-vous que seul l'Empire se sentira concerné par cette trahison ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent.

- La République... (Lâcha t-elle dans un souffle.)

- Exactement. Il va diviser l'Empire et l'affaiblir. (Sornal se passa la langue sur les lèvres, en proie à l'excitation.)

- Il faut l'en empêcher alors !

- Non. L'Empire est tout autant sûr de s'écrouler en temps et en heure.

- Vous êtes un traître aux Siths et à l'Empire !

Il poussa un soupir amusé.

- Dixit celle qui voulait trahir l'Empire il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Shanaràh détourna le regard, furieuse, blessée.

- Je ne peux être un traître étant donné que je n'ai jamais été un patriote quelconque. Le seul camp qui compte, est le mien. (Il marqua une pause, et ferma les yeux un instant, sondant la Force.) Suivez-moi sur le pont.

Le guerrier sortit, son apprentie sur ses traces, méditant ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle voulait dénoncer son nouveau maître pour obtenir une place de choix dans la société Sith. Elle pouvait le faire ! Mais elle se rendit aussitôt compte de l'inutilité, voir du danger d'un tel acte. A qui pourrait-elle le confier ? Dark Sornal allait sûrement s'assurer d'avoir tous ce qu'il faut contre elle, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Elle avait changé de maître, passant de l'un à l'autre. Quand tout le monde saurait ce que Malgus préparait, elle serait l'une des première à être visé. En réalité, son nouveau maître lui offrait une chance de salut, bien que mince. Si elle voulait rester en vie, ce qui était bien évidemment le cas, elle devrait se plier à sa volonté tant qu'elle n'était pas assez puissante. Et Shanaràh comprit soudain toute l'ampleur des paroles du guerrier. Les Sith était égoïste et ne pensait qu'à eux. Elle ne pensait pas aux autres et était prête à lâcher Dark Malgus au moindre danger. Les idées de ce dernier étaient folles et irréalisable. Les Siths ne se souciaient que d'eux mêmes et ils le faisaient déjà mal. Elle déglutit et stocka ces informations dans sa mémoire. Elle serait attentive et essayerait d'en apprendre le plus possible. Un jour, elle tuerait Sornal pour son propre pouvoir. Et l'Empire ? C'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Phëbe avançait d'une démarche presque solennelle le long du pont, vers son commanditaire. Derrière elle, légèrement en retrait avançait Mako. Un peu plus loin, deux gardes portaient un corps. Ils le déposèrent aux pieds de Sornal. Le Sith sourit largement, visiblement satisfait. Phëbe remarqua une autre manipulatrice de la Force, sur le coté, qui observait attentivement. Elle fit une très légère révérence avant de l'ignorer tout simplement.

- Réveillez-le.

La chasseuse s'exécuta immédiatement, injectant quelque chose dans la nuque du Capitaine. Il ne se passa rien durant quelques longues secondes, et au bout d'une minute, Quinn commença à grogner. Il remua légèrement et roula sur le dos. Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Réveil difficile Quinn ? (Ironisa Sornal.)

Quinn marmonna quelque chose avant de se forcer à se redresser puis à se mettre debout. Flageolant, il s'inclina devant son seigneur.

- Désolé, Excellence.

- Shanaràh ?

Surprise, la Sith fit un pas en avant.

- Oui, Seigneur ?

Celui-ci sourit.

- Soignez-le.

Elle bredouilla.

- Euh, ce... C'est à dire... Ce...

Il leva une main pour couper court à ce balbutiement.

- Faites-le.

La sorcière marmonna quelques mots bien sentis sous le regard interloqué d'un Quinn a moitié endormi. Elle concentra la Force en prenant une profonde inspiration et visualisa le corps du Capitaine grâce à ses sens. Elle canalisa l'énergie au bout de ses doigt et trouva un malaise dans le corps de l'homme, certainement dû à la drogue. Shanaràh déchargea la Force dans le corps du Capitaine, lui donnant un brusque afflux de puissance. Il grogna alors qu'il était légèrement soulevé de sol sous le regard intéressé de Sornal. L'officier poussa quelques gémissements alors qu'il se mettait à luire. Des vapeurs s'échappèrent de son corps, puis il y eut un petit flash de lumière, et il retomba au sol, essoufflé. Shanaràh secoua doucement la tête, en sueur.

- C'est fait... (Dit-elle d'une vois bien plus faible qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.)

Quinn déglutit et se redressa maladroitement, testant ses doigts qui n'étaient plus engourdis.

- Vous allez mieux Quinn ?

Celui-ci tourna vivement la tête, comme s'il avait oublié la présence de son maître. Il fit oui de la tête.

- Beaucoup mieux Excellence.

- Bien. Votre rapport.

Phëbe fronça les sourcils, visiblement très surprise.

- Pardon ?!

Sornal la regarda sans émotion.

- Vous avez quelque chose à dire, mercenaire ?

- Vous... Je.. Il travaillait pour vous ?

- Oui. C'était un test. Cela vous pose t-il un problème ?

Phëbe se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle était allée trop loin. Elle recula d'un pas, mal à l'aise.

- N-Non... (Bredouilla t-elle.)

Elle déglutit. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? L'air était subitement devenu lourd et chargé. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi nue et vulnérable. Sornal la dévisagea un instant avant de reporter son attention sur Quinn. La chasseuse se sentit aussitôt légèrement mieux.

- La chasseuse de primes a parfaitement rempli son rôle, faisant toutes les missions qui lui ont été confiées. toutes ont été un franc succès. Difficile à cerner, elle a réussit à me faire douter et à m'amener à venir la voir. Bien qu'elle se serve un peu trop de son corps comme d'un outil. Elle n'a pas été tentée de vous trahir.

Sornal hocha la tête.

- Bien. Allez vous reposer Capitaine. Faites vous un bilan complet.

Quinn s'inclina solennellement et s'en alla. Le guerrier fit face à la mercenaire.

- Vous avez passé les tests avec succès. Du travail vous intéresse toujours j'espère.

La femme demeura silencieuse et réfléchit une seconde avant d'opiner. Elle savait qu'un refus pourrait s'avérer très dangereux.

- Bien !

Dark Sornal claqua des doits. Aussitôt, un officier, jusque là en retrait, s'avança et tendit un datapad à la jeune femme. Celle-ci commença à faire défiler les informations contenues dedans avec intérêt, Mako regardant par dessus son épaule.

- Vous avez pour mission de combattre un Jedi. Mais, comme pour Quinn, vous avez la tâche de le me ramener vivant. Cela dit, vous avez le droit de le cabosser un peu, du moment que ce n'est pas permanent ou handicapant. Et bien entendu, vous n'en parlerez à personne.

Phëbe se contenta d'opiner en continuant de lire les documents.

- La meilleure façon d'attirer votre cible est de vous en prendre à sa femme. Kirasari Al'jin.

Phëbe releva subitement la tête de son datapad ce qui attira l'attention de Sornal.

- Y a t-il un problème ?

Elle déglutit et secoua négativement la tête avant de replonger dans ses fichiers. Sornal plissa les yeux, intrigué, mais reprit son exposé.

- Je vous déconseille fortement de la tuer ou de lui faire trop de mal. Son mari risquerait de devenir incontrôlable.

- Je croyais que les Jedis ne se mariaient pas et qu'ils devaient écarter toute émotion.

Dark Sornal eut l'ébauche d'un sourire sur le visage, mais demeura dur et froid.

- C'est un Jedi particulier.

Elle opina, signifiant qu'elle comprenait qu'il n'en dirait pas plus.

- Votre véritable cible est Keltal Al'jin.

Phëbe eut un petit mouvement nerveux, mais essaya de le masquer. Sornal la dévisagea avant de se désintéresser de la chose. La chasseuse poussa un soupir muet de remerciement et nota les informations dans un coin de sa tête. Keltal...

- D'après mes informateurs, il se trouve en ce moment même sur Tatooine. Avez-vous des questions ?

- Non.

- Alors partez sur le champ et ramenez le moi.

Elle opina, salua, et partit d'une démarche un peu raide et rapide. Elle voulait quitter ce vaisseau au plus vite. Soudain, elle se prit à espérer qu'après ce contrat, le Sith n'aurait plus besoin d'elle. Bien entendu, elle en doutait fortement.

Keltal buvait un verre de lait de bantha à la cantina d'Anachore. Ses yeux scrutèrent la salle bruyante. Sur sa gauche, un Weequay parlait véhément avec trois humains. Au vu de leurs tenues, ils s'agissaient certainement de pirates. Accoudé au bar se tenait un officier de la République en civile qui jetait des regards autour de lui, notant de temps à autre quelque chose sur des feuilles de flimsi. A droite, se tenait un groupe de musiciens. Les danseuses Twileks se déhanchaient avec grâce, sans parvenir à attirer l'attention de plus d'un ou deux poivreaux qui regardaient leurs courbes avec envie. Keltal poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux pour étendre ses sens et les limites de sa perception via la Force. Un mélange d'alcoolique notoire, de criminels en tout genre et... Une lumière, qui s'approchait. Il rouvrit les yeux et la vit, avançant vers lui avant de s'asseoir.

- Keltal.

- Maître Jeysà.

La Miralukka lui offrit un sourire un peu crispé.

- Alors, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler dans ce taudis ?

- Je voulais savoir pourquoi. (Dit-elle sans préambule.)

Keltal poussa un petit soupir.

- Pourquoi j'ai une fois de plus défié le conseil ?

Elle opina et il prit une petite inspiration.

- Je suis prêt à me plier à pas mal de règles. Mais je pense absurde cette idée de nous couper des émotions.

- C'est au contraire logique.

- Mais nous ne sommes pas des êtres de logique, mais d'émotions justement. Et vouloir s'y couper fait appel à une autre émotion, la peur. La peur de basculer, la peur de s'y perdre. La simple peur de ressentir, d'accepter le fait que nous sommes imparfaits, faillibles.

- Les Jedis n'ont pas le droit de faillir. Vous voyez bien les ravages que peuvent provoquer les utilisateurs de la Force quand ils ne sont pas soumis à des règles.

Elle avait l'air de vouloir autant le convaincre lui qu'elle même.

- A mon avis, c'est plus compliqué que ça.

Elle écarta la réponse d'un geste de la main.

- Et le mariage n'est pas la seule chose que le conseil vous reproche. Les missions qui vous ont été confiés...

Il poussa un long soupir exaspéré.

- Je sais, je sais, je sais. Je n'ai pas toujours respecté les prérogatives du conseil. J'ai fais de mon mieux. (Il se leva lentement en vidant son verre d'un trait.) Je suis faillible. Je l'accepte.

- Le conseil a décidé de vous mettre à pied... Ils ne vous confieront plus de missions.

Il haussa les épaules, visiblement peu atteint.

- Revenir chez les Jedis était certainement une erreur en fin de compte. Merci pour la discussion. (Il jeta deux jetons de crédits sur la table.) Prenez donc un verre, ça me fait plaisir. (Il s'arrêta.) Sachez que ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec vous. Vous m'êtes sympathique.

Elle opina doucement alors qu'il allait partir.

- Quel effet ça fait ? (Demanda t-elle doucement.)

Il se retourna lentement, surprit.

- Quoi donc ?

- D'aimer... Et d'être aimé... (Demanda t-elle, hésitante.)

Keltal considéra la question un instant.

- C'est quelque chose d'unique et de précieux, de merveilleux. Mais ça ne peut pas s'expliquer.

Elle releva la tête, intriguée et il lui sourit avec indulgence.

- Il faut le vivre pour comprendre, pour l'accepter...

Jeysà réfléchit avant d'acquiescer. Mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle comprenne vraiment.

- Au revoir, mon ami.

Il s'inclina.

- A bientôt, mon amie.

Et il partit, la laissant seule avec ses pensées.

Phëbe regarda le vaisseau à travers ses jumelles ainsi que la jeune femme qui venait d'en sortir. Al'jin...

La femme savait qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir un cap dangereux. Pourtant, après tant d'années à faire ce travail, elle pensait s'être totalement détaché de tout. Elle comprit que ce n'était pas le cas. Kirasari disparut du champ de vision de Phëbe, mais cette dernière n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Elle resta là, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle revit ces jeunes années, il y avait si longtemps, ainsi que son premier et unique amour. Barlar. Elle ferma les yeux et se perdit un moment dans son passé. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et elle remarqua un son grésillant dans son oreille.

- Phëbe ?

- Je te reçois Mako.

Depuis combien de temps tentait-elle de la contacter ?

- Ah ! Je me demandais s'il fallait que je me trouve un nouveau partenaire.

Phëbe ne releva pas la remarque.

- Elle est sortie ?

- Oui. depuis quelques temps déjà. Alors dépêche-toi.

La mercenaire acquiesça malgré que sa partenaire ne puisse la voir et descendit dans le hangar. Elle avait eu du mal à s'infiltrer ici, mais il y avait peu de porte que l'argent ne puisse ouvrir et de salle qu'il ne puisse vider. Par chance, les Jedis étaient assez naïfs pour laisser leurs vaisseaux ouverts. Elle le fouilla de fond en comble, juste par curiosité, mais n'y trouva que peu de chose digne d'intérêt. Phëbe plaça des petits dispositifs contre les plaques à l'entrée du vaisseau avant de reprendre son poste d'observation. Les minutes s'engrenèrent de nouveau jusqu'à ce que Mako ne la recontacte.

- Elle arrive.

- Et lui ?

- Toujours aucune trace.

- Compris.

Phëbe patienta jusqu'à l'arrivée de la Jedi. Celle-ci avança d'une démarche légère et en aucun cas sur la défensive. Elle s'arrêta pourtant en grimpant sur l'écoutille, le visage crispé.

- Trop tard... (Marmonna Phëbe.)

Elle appuya sur le détonateur à son poignet. Aussitôt, des filets de fumées s'échappèrent de quatre endroits autour de la Jedi. Du gaz anesthésiant. Elle recula et tenta de s'enfuir, mais il était trop tard. Kirasari s'écroula sans opposer de résistance.

- Le voilà. Tu as deux minutes pour filer avec elle.

La chasseuse ne répondit rien et descendit. Elle tira le corps et lui attacha les mains dans le dos avec du fil en duracier puis l'installa assise contre l'un des pieds du vaisseau et attendit.

- C'est bon, t'es dehors ?

- N'intervient pas.

- Quoi ? Phëbe ? Phëbe ?!

Celle-ci retira son comlink et le désactiva. Keltal apparut bientôt à l'entrée du hangar, le sabre désactivé à la main. Son air méfiant indiqua immédiatement à Phëbe qu'il avait sentit un problème. Il s'avança vers elle, d'un pas lent et méfiant. Ses yeux passèrent de la chasseuse à sa femme et il se mit en garde.

- Eloignez-vous d'elle. Sur le champ.

- Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner, Jedi.

Il s'avança et elle sortit son blaster qu'elle pointa sur lui.

- Je vous le déconseille.

Keltal plissa les yeux.

- Tirez. Vous n'aurez doit qu'à un seul coup. Je vous conseille de ne pas le rater... (Dit-il d'un ton menaçant.)

Phëbe fit une petit grimace avant de répondre avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Merci pour le conseil. Mais j'ai plus de chance de toucher cette cible là.

Et elle pointa son canon vers Kirasari, toujours inconsciente. Le comportement de Keltal changea du tout au tout. Il leva les mains, en signe de soumission.

- Que voulez-vous ?

Keltal décela diverses choses dans le regard de son interlocutrice. De la haine, manifeste, et très certainement à l'égard des Jedis, mais aussi du dégoût, de la déception... et de l'impuissance. Bien que non utilisatrice de la Force, elle n'en restait pas moins une présence forte qui devait être particulièrement difficile à manipuler. Aussi décida t-il de ne pas tenter la chose.

- Des réponses... (Dit-elle à mi voix.)

Le gardien la dévisagea, perplexe. Que voulait-elle vraiment ? Et pourquoi se sentait-il mal à l'aise en sa présence ? Etait-ce simplement dû à la menace pesant sur sa femme ? Où...

- Je vous écoute.

Phëbe prit une profonde inspiration.

- Connaissez-vous Dark Sornal ?

Keltal poussa un long soupir.

- Oui. C'est donc lui qui vous envoie ?

Elle éluda la question et poursuivit.

- Qu'est-il pour vous ?

Il hésita un instant.

- ... Mon frère...

- Jumeau ?

Il opina.

La chasseuse déglutit et sentit des frissons parcourir son corps. Devait-elle continuer ? Elle était allée trop loin pour reculer maintenant ! Elle devait savoir !

- Quel âge avez-vous ?... (Demanda t-elle, la voix et les lèvres tremblante.)

Keltal ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait et commençait même à en avoir marre. Il fit un pas en avant.

- Mais en quoi cela vous regarde...

Phëbe fit un geste brusque avec son blaster vers Kirasari, indiquant qu'elle était prête à tirer à la moindre menace. Keltal se figea et montra ses mains pour signifier qu'il ne tenterait rien.

- Bientôt 35 ans...

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Phëbe et elle baissa son arme, ébranlée. Keltal hésita un instant puis se précipita sur sa femme et la sonda brièvement via la Force pour connaître son état et décela les effets d'un simple gaz anesthésiant. Il poussa un soupir muet de reconnaissance et la détacha avant de se tourner vers la chasseuse qu'il dévisagea comme pour la première fois. Son impression n'avait pas changé du tout... Pourquoi cette femme lui donnait une impression aussi étrange ?

- Et vous alors ? Qui êtes vous ?

Elle le regarda à travers un rideau de larme et renifla.

- Je suis...

Sa voix se brisa. Elle avait voulu savoir. Maintenant elle savait. Mais qu'avait-elle espérée ?

- Je suis ta mère...

Keltal se figea, les yeux écarquillés, visiblement ébranlé.

- Ma mère ?... C'est impossible...

- Et pourtant... Je suis Phëbe Al'jin, et il y a presque 35 ans, j'ai mis au monde deux frères jumeaux... Keltal, et Sornal.

Keltal ne fit pas le moindre geste, digérant lentement l'information. Sa mère s'approcha avec maladresse et le prit dans ses bras en pleurant. Le Jedi ne savait pas comment réagir. Sa mère n'avait jamais été plus qu'une ombre dans son existence, un fantôme de sa mémoire, qui lui chantait des berceuses. Mais les Jedis lui avaient rapidement apprit à s'en détacher, insistant sur le fait qu'il devait l'oublier et que la présence de son frère à elle seule était déjà une entorse exceptionnelle et une difficulté pour tous les deux. Depuis, il n'avait jamais cherché à la retrouver. Par où aurait-il commencé ? La galaxie était tellement vaste... Et la guerre avait fait d'innombrables victimes. Sans s'en rendre compte, il la serra dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? (Demanda t-elle d'une voix éraillée.)

- Ne jamais être revenue...

- Ils vous ont arrachés à moi, tous les deux et m'ont interdit de vous revoir... Si tu savais combien de temps je vous ai pleurés...

Il la serra encore plus fort. Ils restèrent ainsi durant de nombreuses minutes avant de se quitter d'un silence gêné.

- Viens avec moi...

Keltal dévisagea sa mère.

- Ou ça ? Chez Sornal ? Dans l'Empire ?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre.

- La République est mourante. Les Jedis sont des monstres qui se cachent sous de faux idéaux moraux, sponsorisés par la République !

- C'est plus nuancé que ça.

- Alors autre part ! Loin de cette fichue guerre. Je ne veux pas avoir à combattre l'un de mes fils.

Une pointe de dégoût passa dans le regard du Jedi.

- Car tu crois que l'Empire est mieux ? Oui, la République est corrompue. Oui, les Jedis ne sont pas des enfants de choeur. Oui, la République, ce ne sont pas les gentils innocents qui se font envahir par le méchant Empire. Mais l'Empire, c'est pire. Tu crois que si l'Empire gagne la guerre, la paix s'installera ? Non. Les Siths s'affronteront. D'autres guerres éclateront. D'autres conflits, d'autres morts, toujours plus... (Il déglutit et la regarda dans les yeux, la voix brisée par l'émotion.) Avec la République, il y aura un espoir. Mince... Mais un espoir quand même... Ce n'est pas l'idéal... Mais c'est toujours mieux. Nous avons tous beaucoup à apprendre. Les Jedis, les politiciens... Je ne soutiens pas la République, du moins, pas totalement. Mais je me bat contre l'Empire, ça c'est une certitude.

Phëbe opina doucement et recula d'un pas.

- Je comprends.

Il la regarda, gêné.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

Elle soupira.

- Je ne sais pas...

Et elle partit. Keltal la regarda s'éloigner, le coeur lourd. Mais il ne tenta pas de l'arrêter. ça n'aurait servit à rien. Il se contenta de lui dire :

- Je te conseille de ne pas retourner auprès de Sornal. Ce n'est plus ton fils...Ne t'attends pas à un accueil chaleureux.

Elle inclina la tête sur le coté pour le remercier et disparut quand l'ascenseur referma ses portes. Le Jedi resta un long moment sans bouger, gravant les images de sa mère dans sa mémoire. Il doutait de la revoir un jour. Il poussa un soupir et se pencha vers sa femme qui commençait doucement à reprendre conscience. Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Je vais prendre soin de toi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? (Demanda t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.)

- Un souvenir...

Sornal attendait sur le pont de son vaisseau, les yeux rivés sur la baie vitrée, comme à son habitude. Il concentrait la Force autour de lui et la malaxait pour tester ses pouvoirs et les endurer. Des bruits de pas, des bottes claquants sur le sol, attirèrent son attention bien avant qu'une voix hésitante ne s'élève.

- Excellence... La chasseuse de prime est de retour.

- Faites-la venir immédiatement. (Dit-il d'une voix sèche.)

Sornal sonda la Force, et trouva la résonance d'un autre utilisateur, puis d'un second. Ses deux apprentis. Il balaya son destroyer et devina la présence de la mercenaire. flanquée de deux gardes, elle prenait un turbo élévateur pour venir à sa rencontre. Mais de Keltal, il n'y avait aucun signe. Il grimaça. Avait-elle échouée ? Dans ce cas là, il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait du cran de venir l'avouer.

Malavai Quinn se posta à son coté. Il avait lui aussi été mit au courant de l'arrivée de la chasseuse qui semblait lui avoir légèrement tapé dans l'oeil. Sornal poussa un soupir et attendit.

Phëbe arriva moins de cinq minutes après, visiblement tendue. Elle mit un genou à terre et patienta jusqu'à ce que Sornal se retourne. Le Sith la dévisagea et fit un geste pour lui donner l'ordre de se relever.

- Je vois la chasseuse. Mais je ne vois pas la proie.

Elle déglutit.

- Il y a eu... Des faits nouveaux, qui m'ont fait modifier mes plans, Excellence.

- Et quels sont-ils ? (Demanda celui-ci en haussant un sourcil, visiblement intrigué.)

- Je... Préférerais en parler en privé, Excellence.

Sornal poussa un long soupir d'ennui et fit un nouveau geste. Quinn ordonna aux personnes présentes de quitter le pont. Alors qu'il allait pour partir, la voix de son maître le retint.

- Non, pas vous Quinn. Restez.

Le Capitaine se posta légèrement en retrait et demeura silencieux.

- Parlez. (Ordonna Sornal.)

Phëbe se lécha les lèvres, anxieuse. Elle avait eu pas mal de temps pour réfléchir à la façon de présenter la chose. Pourtant, elle ne savait toujours pas quoi dire.

- J'ai appris que Keltal, était votre jumeau.

Sornal demeura de glace.

- Et ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, priant pour que sa voix ne soit pas inaudible, que son coeur n'éclate pas à force de battre aussi fort. La tension était palpable. Le coté obscur émanait de Sornal et rendait l'air lourd. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi émotive. A force d'être chasseuse de prime, elle avait pensé s'être suffisamment endurci. Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'était jamais préparée à ça, qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement fait son deuil. Aussi, en les retrouvant, une vieille blessure se rouvrait et la submergeait sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire.

- Je suis sa mère...

Sornal la dévisagea un instant en silence, perplexe.

- Et également la vôtre...

Sornal grimaça et se détourna.

- Quinn vous payera. Quittez mon vaisseau dans l'heure. Et ne parlez jamais de cela. Adieu.

Phëbe regarda le dos de son fils sans comprendre. Elle s'avança.

- Sornal, je suis ta mère...

Alors qu'elle allait poser la main sur son épaule, le Sith se retourna vivement, le sabre à la main. Il l'activa et la transperça au dessus du ventre. Phëbe écarquilla les yeux sous la douleur et l'incompréhension. Leurs visages étaient presque collés. Il murmura à son oreille.

- Je suis un Sith. Un Seigneur noir... Je n'ai pas de parent. Je ne peux pas me le permettre. (Annonça t-il d'une voix froide.)

Puis, il désactiva son sabre laser et la laissa tomber au sol sans plus s'en occuper. Quinn hésita un instant avant d'aller voir le corps. Il prit le pouls et constata, malgré sa faiblesse, qu'il était bien présent.

- Excellence. Elle est toujours vivante. Que souhaitez-vous que je fasse ?

- Quinn. M'avez-vous déjà vu ranger mon arme sans en finir avec une personne que j'aurais voulu tuer ?

- Non Excellence.

- Je vous laisse donc déduire la suite.

- A vos ordres Excellence.

Il s'inclina avec respect, même si son maître ne pouvait le voir, puis fit appeler deux gardes. Ceux-ci soulevèrent le corps de la chasseuse et la transportèrent à l'infirmerie.

Sornal se retira dans ses quartiers et trouva sa femme, dormant paisiblement sur leur lit. Il poussa un très léger soupir et caressa son visage du bout des doigts. Elle était déjà une trop grande faiblesse, un trop grand risque. Le fait qu'il ait un frère augmentait encore ces mêmes risques. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir une mère. Sornal regarda les courbes de sa femme, sa poitrine qui se soulevaient de temps à autre. Vette. Sa Vette. Il savait qu'elle était sa faiblesse. Mais il était prêt à l'accepter. A quoi servait le pouvoir si c'était pour rester totalement seul ? Il espérait que le message était bien passé au près de sa mère. Il n'aimait pas les choses que la nouvelle avait réveillée en lui. Peut-être aurait-il dû la tuer, au cas où... Mais il n'était pas un animal, il avait un honneur. Quel genre d'homme serait-il s'il tuait sa mère ou son frère ? Il soupira et s'étendit au près de sa femme, songeur. Sa mère... Il la chassa de ses pensées. Il lui faudrait dénicher un autre chasseur de prime et oublier pour le moment Keltal. Le plan de Malgus avançait à grand pas. Le Sith s'occupait de projets sur Illum et Sornal savait par avance qu'il frapperait une fois les derniers vaisseaux impériaux prêts. Il avait fait sa part du travail, recruté des volontaires pour Malgus. Du moins, celui-ci le pensait-il. ça allait être un sacré foutoir. Il en exultait d'avance.

Sa mère... Il repensa à Phëbe et grimaça. Elle le hanterait encore un long moment. Il n'avait éprouvé aucun plaisir quand son arme avait pénétré le ventre de la femme. Sornal avait pourtant fait en sorte d'éviter tout organe, du moins vital, pour ne pas la tuer. Mais il ressentait quand même de très légers remords. Il haussa les épaules. Tant pis. Il vivrait avec ceci, comme avec les autres.

Phëbe rouvrit lentement les yeux et les cligna plusieurs fois. La lumière de l'infirmerie l'éblouit et lui donna mal au crâne. Elle se sentait faible et tout son corps était engourdi. Elle tourna lentement, avec difficulté, la tête sur le coté et surprit Mako, assoupie. La chasseuse essaya de se redresser, mais une violente douleur la transperça et l'obligea à se recoucher avec un grognement. Mako battit des paupières et se réveilla. Elle dévisagea son amie et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Hé... (Dit-elle d'une petite voix douce.)

- Cela fait combien de temps ? (Demanda Phëbe d'une voix faible.)

Les tuyaux dans le nez la faisait souffrir. Elle était sous assistance respiratoire, preuve qu'elle avait faillit mourir. Mais que c'était-il réellement passer ?

- Cela fait bientôt deux semaines.

Phëbe grimaça.

- Comment j'ai atterrit ici ?

Mako la regarda d'un air gêné.

- Je sais juste que... Enfin, il semblerait que tu aies contrarié Dark Sornal et...

- Et ?

La pirate fit la grimace.

- Et il t'a transpercé.. De son sabre laser.

Phëbe opina doucement. Elle se souvenait maintenant. Son propre fils...

- J'ai pris une importante décision Mako.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je ne travaillerais plus pour l'Empire.

**Fin.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7 : Questionnement.**_

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration et déplia ses jambes engourdies par l'immobilité. Cela faisait maintenant près de deux heures qu'elle essayait de méditer, sans y parvenir. Son esprit était occupé, ailleurs, toujours en mouvement. Diverses questions la taraudaient et l'empêchaient de se concentrer. Elle était restée au temple Jedi de Tython depuis deux semaines sans jamais en sortir. Son avenir lui paraissait incertain, indistinct, tout comme son combat. La défaite de l'Empereur Sith quelques mois auparavant, loin d'avoir mit fin à la guerre, avait modifié et intensifié le conflit. Les actions de la Miraluka avaient été de plus en plus insignifiantes et elle ne savait désormais plus quoi faire. La porte de la salle de méditation coulissa et une femme pénétra dans la pièce. Elle rejoignit Mirlina en quelques pas et se posta devant elle, un sourire peiné sur le visage.

- Toujours à ruminer de sombre pensées ? (Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.)

Mirlina tourna la tête vers son amie.

- Toujours. (Répondit-elle d'une voix morne.)

Jeysà poussa un petit soupir de tristesse et s'installa aux cotés de la Jedi.

- Si tu ne me dis pas ce que je peux faire pour toi, je ne pourrais pas t'aider.

- Il n'est rien que tu puisses faire mon amie.

- Le conseil est d'accord avec toi sur de nombreux points. Nous voulons tous en finir avec cette guerre.

- Mais il n'agit pas.

Jeysà ne trouva rien à répondre et un silence lourd s'installa entre elles.

- Je me demande ce qu'elle aurait fait... (Murmura Mirlina au bout d'un moment.)

Prise au dépourvue, l'érudite ne sut immédiatement quoi répondre.

- Ma mère. (Ajouta Mirlina comme elle voyait sa gêne.)

Jeysà opina.

- Que sais-tu d'elle ?

- Quasiment rien. J'ai son prénom. C'était une sentinelle mais elle a disparue avant que je ne sois assez grande pour me souvenir d'elle. Parfois, j'ai l'odeur d'un parfum, le son d'une voix, la sensation d'une caresse... Je n'arrive pas à la voir... (Elle défit son bandeau et ouvrit les yeux.) Je n'y arrive pas.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Jeysà le ressentit à travers la Force et les essuya de la joue de son amie.

- Pourquoi continues-tu de porter ce bandeau ? (Demanda l'érudite alors que Mirlina le remettait.)

- Tous les Miralukas en portent un. Je suis une Miralukka.

- En partie seulement.

- La seule que je connaisse.

Jeysà se pinça doucement les lèvres mais ne dit rien. Finalement, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte avant de faire volte-face.

- As-tu déjà fait des recherches à la bibliothèque sur elle ?

- Je n'ai rien trouvé de probant. Son nom est à peine cité. J'en ai trouvé juste assez pour savoir que c'était une farouche combattante et qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Prête à prendre des risques. Qu'elle a siégée au conseil avant de disparaître.

L'érudite assimila les informations.

- Je te donne un accès temporaire aux archives du conseil. Tu y trouveras peut-être une trace.

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle quitta la pièce.

L'homme regarda lentement autour de lui, analysant son environnement. Les parois de duracier étaient sombre et épaisses. L'air s'échappait des conduits de survie, lui donnant un arôme singulier et assez désagréable pour qui n'y était pas habitué. Le sol ne tremblait presque pas et sans la Force, il n'aurait pas ressenti l'avancée du vaisseau en hyper-espace. Le Zabrak renifla et se leva en silence avant de s'étirer. Ses yeux coulèrent sur sa couche où reposait sa femme. Il la contempla un long moment, s'attardant sur ses courbes moulées à travers le drap en satin, sur son visage serein et la douceur de ses traits, sur ses lèvres pulpeuses et s'autorisa un petit sourire. Ashara Zavros était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Magae finit par détourner le regard à contrecoeur et s'habilla en silence avant de quitter la pièce. Il n'y avait pas un signe de vie dans le vaisseau et le seul son qui était audible était celui des appareils en veille et du moteur qui vrombissait. Magae se dirigea vers le cockpit et une ombre surgit sur sa gauche. Il ne la sentit pas arriver à travers la Force mais ne sursauta pas, nullement surprit. A force d'habitude, il avait fini par se faire à cette présence sans vie, à ce droïde qui guettait son arrivée pour le servir.

- Bonsoir Maître ! Avez-vous des difficultés à dormir ? Voulez-vous que je vous prépare une tisane ?

- Non merci 2V. Je veux juste vérifier le plan de vol.

- Nous arriverons dans deux heures standard à bord du Tyrus. Votre mère est déjà au courant et vous attends.

Magae eut un reniflement de mépris.

- Ma mère. (Lâcha-t-il avec dédain.) Elle n'a de mère que le nom. Et encore...

Le droïde ne répondit rien. La détresse de son maître était au delà de ses fonctions.

- Bon, je serais dans la salle d'entraînement. (Finit par dire le Sith.) Préviens-moi quand on sera arrivé.

- A vos ordres, Maître.

Magae fit volte-face et s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière. Quand il pénétra dans la soute, ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur le mannequin à l'armure noirci, marques des nombreuses attaques qu'il avait subit. Sur le coté se trouvait des sphères tirant des rayons d'énergie pour l'entraînement à la parade. A gauche, trois droïdes programmés par l'inquisiteur lui même attendaient d'être connectés pour essayer de le tuer. Il y avait également un générateur d'énergie calibré pour tenir la puissance des éclairs Sith. Le Zabrak s'amusait régulièrement à tenter de la surcharger, sans réel succès jusqu'à présent. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait besoin d'autre chose. Le coté obscur ne bouillonnait pas au fond de lui comme chez ses pairs. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à sa femme, ou à sa propre nature intérieure, mais il dérivait un peu des deux cotés, sans jamais réussir à se poser. Parfois, lancer des éclairs lui faisait mal, et d'autres fois, c'était d'une facilité déconcertante. Il secoua doucement la tête et se posta au milieu de la pièce avant de se mettre en tailleur et de méditer. Au début, il n'y parvint pas, son esprit n'était pas calme et ses pensées partaient dans tous les sens. Puis finalement, il entra dans une transe que lui avait enseigné Ashara. Il perdit la notion du temps, la notion de ce qui l'entourait. Il oublia l'air qui entrait dans ses poumons, les bruits ambiants, la sensation de la chair et voyagea sur les courants de Force. Il se sentait apaisé et serein. La force l'enlaça et l'entoura, l'entraînant avec lui, le portant à sa guise sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler. Cette première étape était toujours très déstabilisante et ce n'était que la seconde fois qu'il parvenait à la franchir. Le contrôle était ce que les Siths recherchaient et la transe demandait de lâcher prise. Un abandon total.

Dans les courants de Force, Magae pouvait voir ses compagnons sous des formes éthérées sans pouvoir interagir avec eux. Mais le passé et le futur s'entremêlaient au présent, créant des remous qui pouvaient être difficile à comprendre. La première fois, c'était une vision du passé qui était venu à lui, faisant remonter des souvenirs que le jeune Seigneur Sith aurait préféré oublié. Il s"était vu quelques années auparavant, encore esclave de l'Empire, condamné à vie à des tâches fastidieuses et épuisantes jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Mais la Force était là, partout autour de lui et sa colère avait finit par exploser, délivrant une tempête d'énergie qui avait dévasté une partie du camp, arrachant les maigres tentes et emportant quelques caisses. Loin d'être calmé, le jeune Zabrak s'en était ensuite prit au contremaître, un esclave avec du galon qui s'amusait à les fouetter régulièrement, lui et les autres, profitant du minuscule pouvoir dont il était pourvu. Dans un excès de fureur, Magae lui avait sauté dessus mais l'homme était plus lourd et plus musclé que lui et il l'avait repoussé sans peine. Le fouet avait claqué et Magae était tombé à terre, le dos en sang.

- Tu vas crever ! (Avait hurlé le contremaître en jubilant.)

Il avait levé son fouet. Magae l'avait intercepté, enroulant le cuir autour de son bras en serrant les dents pour oublier la douleur. Puis, il avait tiré d'un coup sec et la Force avait accompagné sa volonté. Le contremaître avait volé et était tombé à ses pieds. La rage du coté obscur s'était emparée du Zabrak qui avait prit une pierre et frappé son adversaire jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Son premier pas dans les ténèbres. Quelques jours plus tard, un Seigneur Sith nommé Shanaràh était venu à lui alors qu'il était emprisonné et en attente.

- Un Utilisateur de la Force ne devrait jamais être soumis aux autres. Es-tu prêt à te libérer de tes chaînes ? A trouver une autre voie ? (Avait-elle demandé.)

- Quel autre choix ai-je ?

- La mort.

Il avait opiné et son initiation avait commencé.

Magae s'arracha à cette vision désagréable et pensa à retourner dans son corps. Mais la Force l'enlaça une nouvelle fois et il se mit à tourbillonner à une vitesse folle. Quand il s'arrêta, une noirceur surnaturelle envahit son champ de vision. Il plissa ses yeux spirites pour percer les ténèbres mais ne vit rien. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent loin devant lui. Il y eut un flash de lumière et la vision du Zabrak s'éclaircit. Une femme s'approchait lentement, sur ses gardes, une main sur sa ceinture. Elle s'arrêta puis patienta durant de longues minutes. Le Zabrak la dévisagea, et l'identifia comme une Jedi Miralukka. Quelqu'un d'autre arriva, une femme dotée d'implants cybernétiques qui n'était pas inconnu à Magae, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver son nom. Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent de quelques pas et parlèrent à voix basse.

- Sachez qu'habituellement, je ne traite pas avec les Jedis.

- Votre passif avec notre ordre m'a été dit et je vous suis gré de m'aider.

- C'est pour lui que je le fais.

- Je le sais.

La cyborg demeura silencieuse un instant, mal à l'aise.

- Vous savez qui je suis ? Par rapport à vous.

La Jedi opina.

- Mais je doute que le dire vous fasse plaisir.

- Peut-être me faut-il juste du temps... (Elle marqua une pause puis secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées et se recentrer.) Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de vous faire aller n'importe où, de pénétrer dans les cercles privés. Mais quelqu'un d'autre le peut.

Elle appuya sur un bouton à sa ceinture et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme encapuchonné sortit des ombres et se plaça face aux deux femmes avant de s'incliner.

- Magae Al'Jin. (se présenta l'homme avec une révérence.) Je crois savoir que nous avons des choses en commun.

La Force tourbillonna et la vision se brouilla avant de s'estomper. Magae rejoignit brutalement son corps et manqua tomber à la renverse. Il resta figé un long moment, le souffle court, prenant peu à peu conscience de son environnement. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il tressaillit.

- Tout va bien, mon amour. (Déclara la voix douce d'Ashara.)

Magae posa une main sur la sienne et ferma les yeux pour reprendre son souffle avant d'opiner. Que pouvait signifier cette vision ? Qui était cette mystérieuse Jedi et pourquoi l'aidait-il ? Il secoua doucement la tête et se redressa. Ashara le regardait avec gravité, inquiète. Le Zabrak essuya la sueur de son front et lui offrit un sourire aimant.

- Tu as crié. (Lâcha-t-elle doucement.)

- J'ai encore du mal avec les transes.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité mais s'en contenta et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Nous sommes arrivés.

- Depuis longtemps ?

- Presque une heure. Mais je ne pouvais pas te réveiller. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

- Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. (Il caressa son visage et elle sourit.) Elle a demandé à me voir ?

Ashara acquiesça.

- Ne la faisons pas attendre plus longtemps. Elle peut être très susceptible.

Le couple marcha le long des couloirs sans prononcer un mot. Les gardes s'inclinaient sur leur passage et personne n'osait croiser leur regard. Ashara avait du mal à s'habituer au style impérial mais elle demeurait droite. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant les appartements de la mère de Magae qui étaient ouverts. Le couple entra dans la pièce et le Zabrak se racla la gorge.

- Bonjour, mère.

Shanaràh se retourna et offrit un sourire à ses invités.

- Mes enfants, quel plaisir de vous voir. (Annonça la Sith d'une voix chaleureuse.) Ashara, vous êtes resplendissante.

L'intéressée balbutia un remerciement, prise au dépourvu et Magae poussa un profond soupir.

- Tu n'a jamais approuvé mon union avec elle, alors ne fait pas semblant.

Shanaràh pinça les lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas pour autant que je dois me montrer désagréable.

- ça ne te gêne pas d'habitude.

Elle coula un regard navré vers le Zabrak puis haussa les épaules.

- Ashara, attends-nous dehors. J'ai à parler à mon fils.

- Bien sûr, Excellence.

La Jedi envoya une pulsation d'amour via la Force au Zabrak puis sortit de la pièce. La porte se ferma après son passage, laissant la mère et le fils seuls.

- L'amour risque de te détourner de ton destin et d'être une faiblesse.

- Je m'en accommoderais.

Shanaràh dévisagea le Zabrak en silence durant un long moment.

- Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici ? (Finit-elle par demander, changeant ainsi de discussion.)

L'intéressé haussa les épaules, visiblement peu intéressé.

- Pour une raison ou une autre. Je le saurais bien assez tôt.

La sith fit claquer sa langue d'une manière sèche, montrant son agacement.

- Ne sois pas insolent !

Magae retint une réplique acerbe.

- Pardon, mère. Alors pourquoi suis-je ici ?

- Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles.

- Un holo-appel aurait suffit.

- Rien ne vaut une discussion en privé. (Elle marqua une pause.) Tu t'habitues à ton nom et à tes fonctions ?

- Mes fonctions ? De Seigneur Sith ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Je passe mon temps dans mon vaisseau et à faire des inspections, celle que tu t'arranges pour me donner. A croire que tu veux que je reste loin des combats. Quand à mon nom... Que je sache, nous ne faisons pas partie de la famille de ton maître.

- Que cela te plaise ou non, je fais tout cela pour ton bien. Et si, nous faisons en quelque sorte partit de la famille de Dark Sornal Al'jin désormais.

Magae haussa les épaules pour signifier que cela lui était égal et le silence s'installa. Le Zabrak se racla la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi. (Lâcha-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque.)

Shanaràh demeura silencieuse quelques secondes.

- Pourquoi je t'ai adopté ?

Il opina.

- Disons que c'est un caprice.

- Mais encore ?

- Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ?

- Je m'interroge.

La sith plongea son regard dans celui du Zabrak.

- Si je t'avais prit comme apprenti, j'aurais nourrit ta haine et tu aurais fatalement fini par me détruire. Hors, je ne souhaite pas être ton ennemie. Je t'ai trouvé, je t'ai élevé au rang de Sith, je t'ai adopté pour te donner une position officiel, pour pouvoir veiller sur toi sans qu'on me pose de question. Je sais que tu feras de grande chose.

- C'est la vérité ?

- C'est la seule réponse que tu auras en tout cas.

Shanaràh fit un mouvement de la main et un écran s'alluma sur son bureau, elle le consulta un instant.

- Au fait, il paraît que tu aurais rejoint un clan ?

- Tu m'espionnes ?

- Des bruits cours. C'est le cas ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi refuses-tu de servir avec moi sous les ordres de Dark Sornal ? ça me réussit bien.

- Je n'en doute pas. Tu as des plans à son sujet ?

- Pour l'heure, je n'ai pas prévu d'essayer de m'en débarrasser.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle réfléchit à la question.

- Disons que j'ai une vision des choses différentes. Et m'en débarrasser ne m'apporterait rien. De plus, je doute en être capable pour l'heure. (Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.) Si jamais j'étais en fâcheuse posture, je pourrais compter sur toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Les intrigues des siths ne m'intéressent pas.

- N'oublie pas tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, Magae.

Le Zabrak inclina la tête et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je n'oublie pas, mère et je serais là en cas de besoin. Mais ne manigances pas trop. L'avidité pourrait causer ta perte.

- Un conseil judicieux. Mais de ton coté, tu devrais manigancer plus.

- Au revoir.

- Attends. J'avais une mission pour toi.

Magae fit volte-face, légèrement tendu.

- Je voudrais que tu retrouves une chasseuse de primes pour moi. Elle a arrêté de servir l'Empire après un contrat avec Dark Sornal.

- Et que veux-tu faire d'elle ?

- L'interroger. Tout information est bonne à prendre.

- Tu n'as pas peur que ton maître découvre ton plan ?

- Pas vraiment. Et puis, ce n'est pas pour manigancé contre lui. Du moins à la base.

Magae laissa son regard courir dans la chambre, s'attardant sur les objets de pouvoirs Siths, tel les datacrons et les gravures.

- Je serais toi, je vérifierais régulièrement qu'il n'y ait pas de micro.

Il ouvrit la porte mais la voix de sa mère adoptive le retint.

- Je peux compter sur toi ?

- Je te la ramènerai. (Il lui jeta un regard.) A la condition que tu ne la tues pas.

- En quoi ça te dérange ?

- Je n'aime pas les morts gratuites.

Shanaràh poussa un profond soupir de dédain.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je te promet de ne pas lui faire de mal.

Magae opina puis quitta la pièce, laissant sa mère seule. Celle-ci garda les yeux fixés sur la porte bien après son départ, songeuse et inquiète.

Mirlina se massa le crâne et quitta la bibliothèque d'un pas traînant avec plus de question que de réponses. Les archives du conseil ne possédaient que peu d'informations sur sa mère et la plupart lui étaient déjà connus. Mais une chose avait retenue son attention. Sa mère avait été durant un court moment le maître d'un Jedi avant de disparaître. Les circonstances de son départ étaient floues mais la jeune femme était presque sûre que l'ancien padawan pourrait lui en dire plus. Et elle le connaissait suffisamment pour obtenir les renseignements qu'elle voulait. Elle rejoignit son vaisseau et prit contact via son holo-terminal. Le rendez-vous était fixé : Le lendemain, sur Balmorra. Elle programma l'ordinateur de navigation et une fois en hyper-espace, alla dans sa cabine. Elle s'allongea et s'endormit dans la minute. Elle ne fit aucun rêve. Quand elle se réveilla, son défenseur était en orbite autour de Balmorra. Elle s'arrima à la station spatiale et prit une navette pour la surface. Au sol, elle loua un speeder et rejoignit le point de rendez-vous, puis patienta. La taverne était dans une petite ville paumée et peu peuplée. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à l'intérieur mais l'endroit était bruyant et d'une hygiène plus que douteuse. Parmi les émotions, elle pouvait sentir l'envie, la cupidité, mais également l'amour, la tendresse et le désespoir. Les habitants de Balmorra étaient las de la guerre et elle ne pouvait que les comprendre. La Force vibra violemment dans la cantina et un homme s'installa face à elle.

- Bonjour, Mirlina. Ou, dois-je dire Maître maintenant ?

Elle lui offrit un sourire.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine. Ravie de te revoir, cousin.

- Tu me verrais mieux si tu enlevais ce bandeau. (Déclara Keltal d'une voix amusé.)

- Il ne sert pas qu'à m'aveugler.

- Tu ressembles énormément à ta mère avec.

- Il paraît. Je ne me souviens pas de son visage...

- Elle portait le même.

Mirlina opina doucement.

- Tu as encore bravé le conseil à ce qu'il paraîtrait ?

- Tu en ferais régulièrement de même. Tout comme elle.

La Miralukka pinça les lèvres, gênée.

- Disons que les choses sont compliquées pour nous deux.

Keltal éclata de rire et opina.

- Disons cela. (Il reprit son sérieux.) Alors, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas une simple réunion familiale.

- Je cherche des informations... Sur ma mère. Je sais qu'elle a été ton maître un moment.

- Cela remonte à plus de 30 ans, Mirlina. Ma formation s'est arrêtée quand elle a su qu'elle ne pourrait plus dissimuler sa grossesse. J'ai dû changer de maître.

- Tu étais au courant ?

- Pas à l'époque.

- Et tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre ?

Il secoua doucement la tête d'un air peiné.

- Non, rien.

La jeune femme ne put dissimuler sa déception.

- Je vois...

- Je suis désolé, cousine.

Elle opina et se leva.

- Merci, cousin.

- Tu pars déjà ? (Demanda Keltal avec surprise.)

- Je dois poursuivre mes recherches.

Elle passa à coté de lui et il attrapa son bras avec douceur mais fermeté.

- Assieds-toi.

Mirlina tenta de se dégager, mais la poigne du Jedi était conséquente et devant son regard elle décida de se rasseoir. Keltal la dévisagea un long moment.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Elle eut un rire sans joie.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Toi ?

Keltal ne releva pas la pique.

- Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à ta mère ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

- On finit toujours par vouloir connaître ses origines.

- Non, c'est plus que ça. Tu recherches quelque chose. Un raison, ou peut-être une confirmation.

- De quoi ?

- Que tu ne te bats pas en vain. Que tu n'es pas seule.

Une vague tremblement la secoua mais elle ne répondit rien.

- Nous avons prit des chemins très similaire sur bien des points, cousine. Je sais ce que c'est de se sentir perdu.

- Je veux savoir si elle est toujours en vie... (Murmura-t-elle tout bas.)

- Je comprend.

Le silence s'installa entre eux et Keltal n'osa pas poursuivre la discussion. Mirlina finit par se lever.

- Merci, Keltal.

Et elle s'en alla. Le chevalier ne pensa pas une seconde à la retenir jusqu'à ce qu'un souvenir s'empare de lui. Il attrapa la bure de sa cousine.

- Attends !

Elle le dévisagea, intrigué.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je me souviens de quelque chose...


End file.
